


永恒轮回

by Adrastea74



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 33,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrastea74/pseuds/Adrastea74
Summary: 秘封同人，主梅莉视角最近，玛艾露贝莉又在梦中看到了其他世界的景象Maribel Hearn has been dreaming a lot lately...might eventually work on an english version...





	1. 当窗外下着小雨……

中世纪的人们生活的时期，在后世被人称‘黑暗时代’。与随后带给人们理性之光的启蒙时代相对，那时候的欧洲人就好似被圈养的羊群一般，对围栏外的世界毫不关心。在这些农民的眼中，世界的中心正是他们所处的这一整块大陆，在这之外是大海，而在海的边缘是能将一切吞下的无底深渊。无论是太阳、月亮、还是夜空中的星辰，都是为了人类，为了他们才存在于此。  
他们会有这样的想法并不是因为亲身经历，而是把他人的话语当做了事实。就算世界实际上是那样辽阔，可人们只是满足于现状，不去质疑自身的信仰，就这样过着日复一日毫无改变的生活。  
当然，看到这里有的人可能会提出疑问：早在古希腊就有哲学家计算出了地球的半径。就算罗马灭亡了，古人积累下来的知识难道会因此化为飞灰吗？  
若是他们对这个问题产生了兴趣，而去查询的话……“中世纪的人们认为世界是平的”这个口号实际上是在17和19世纪才出现的，为了激化科学与宗教冲突而捏造出的错误观念。  
问这个问题的人一定有很多。可有精力和途径去追究到底的人终究只会是一小部分。那么，到底谁才是活在狭小世界里的羔羊呢……  
  
时至今日，在这‘科学世纪’已经没有人会认为世界是有边界的。月球已经成为了人类的旅游景点。在火星上建设永久基地，这也已被各国提上了计划日程。对科学世纪的人而言，世界本该是无边无际的边疆，放眼望去一切都是可以探索研究的新事物……可是他们却建起了厚厚的墙壁，将严格管理的城市与放任发展的野外隔离开来。  
理性之光照亮的世界或许对于人而言过于辽阔，过于残酷。所以他们躲在了见不到阳光的屋内，仅靠手中的蜡烛照亮那狭窄的房间。在这有限的狭小的墙壁内，一切都是熟悉的，一切都是已知的。在资讯信息化的今天，他们明明只要伸手，就能够获得一切存在的知识，但他们却不再看向外面。将知根知底的神秘当做娱乐，而不再关心不再承认真正的未知。  
  
玛艾露贝莉•赫恩就是这样的，活在狭小世界里的人之一。对其他人而言，‘活在狭小的世界’这是用来形容他们心境的词语。但对玛艾露贝莉而言，有时这段话能够在字面意义上形容她的处境。  
  
眼下，她的世界是一个狭窄的立方体，构成其边缘的是将六面统统封死的水泥墙壁。  
在这一幕里，玛艾露贝莉坐在床上，注视着窗外淅淅沥沥的小雨。  
疗养院的护工称她为赫恩小姐。而对玛艾露贝莉本人而言，‘赫恩’这个鲜有人使用的称呼都像是成了他人的名字，每次护士们都要喊上个半天她才有点反应。或许是对日本人而言她的全名太过绕口，玛艾露贝莉唯一的朋友给她起了“梅莉”这个昵称。而在结识了这人后，她就没有再跟其他校友保持联系。久而久之，除了大学里的导师外就没有人会用姓氏称呼她了。  
  
玛艾露贝莉被送到疗养院已经有一个月了。  
后来跟莲子描述这段经历时，她说这会“就像是坐了一个月的牢，一想到之后还有两个月要熬就有点受不了”。或许是因为她比较擅长讲故事，坐在莲子对面的玛艾露贝莉能连连说带笑地描述这边的见闻，一点也不像这一幕里的她：表情淡漠，目光呆滞。明明在严格且科学的膳食和作息安排下，其他病人们的言行谈吐中都透露着健康的气色，可只有她是例外。这并不是因为她不遵守作息。无论是按时服用药物，还是每天规定的集体活动（例如电影放映），玛艾露贝莉都有参与。但当活动结束，病人们聚在一起兴奋地交流意见时，玛艾露贝莉会沉默地待在房间的一角。不是在用沉默表达反抗和不满，而是没有任何想表达的看法，因为她对这里的一切都不关心。  
在自由活动的时候，玛艾露贝莉会泡上一杯速溶咖啡放在床头，然后望着窗外发着呆。待咖啡凉掉，房间里缭绕的香味散去后，她就会把咖啡倒掉，然后继续望着窗外发呆。当她跟莲子聊起这里的体验时，她讲出来的内容其中大半都是现编的。  
她总在跟莲子讲故事。时间长了，她就习惯了说谎。有时她本人都会把谎言跟真事给记混。  
她房间的窗户刚好面向着疗养院的花园，这她记得很清楚。可就算她每天都注视着同样的景色，后来莲子问到院子里种着什么时，她一个都答不上来。同样地，每天去打理花园的那些病人长什么样她也不记得。所以她干脆把话题引到别的主题上。  
“现在的植物不都是改造过，无论怎么缺乏打理都不会死吗。无论生长环境如何，一定都会开出鲜艳的花。”她说，“那样的跟以前用的塑料假花根本就没什么区别。我是不懂那些人为什么每天都要来打理植物……”  
  
在疗养院的那三个月里，玛艾露贝莉的奇怪举止不止一次让病友们害怕。整天都在发呆的她，有时会对着空无一物的方向露出笑容。有时她还会无缘由地抽泣起来。为了安抚病人们，疗养院的护工不得不对内公开她的病历。  
——由原因不明的发烧引起的幻听，幻视症状，这就是赫恩小姐来这里的原因。  
病人们大多接受了这个解释。了解到玛艾露贝莉没有攻击倾向，这对他们而言就够了。而疗养院的工作人员那边，大部分人也只关心她会不会惹事生非。  
在另外一小部分工作人员眼中，玛艾露贝莉的行为其实是有意义的。在这些人看来，疗养院内的设施无法满足玛艾露贝莉，后者的举止很明显是在渴求某个这里没有的事物。但那究竟是何物，这些人也没有得出个定论。他们每人都追求不同的事物，所以都从玛艾露贝莉的行为中解读出了不一样的动机。但有一点是他们都认同的，那就是玛艾露贝莉的行为代表着对这科学世纪的反抗。代表着人类不只是一团神经传导物或者一个合群的学习机器。  
代表人类依旧渴求着某个超越了物质的……某个宝贵的事物。  
  
玛艾露贝莉跟这小部分人很相似。  
当她透过窗户，望着那片花园的时候，她的注意力从来就没有放在那些花草上。就算院子里什么都没种，对她而言都恐怕都没有区别。  
玛艾露贝莉只是想要一个能够看到远景的位置，因为这么做能更容易回忆过去。  
在这一幕里，玛艾露贝莉望着窗外的雨景。她的思绪不在此处，而是回到了一年多前某个夏日的午后。那会她刚来到京都没多久，因为什么事情而在周末出了门。  
那天好像是有什么节日，商家们在街上摆着各种各样的小摊，穿着奇装异服的人表演着歌舞。午后突然下起来的倾盆大雨一下子就把节日的气息冲的一干二净。人们都扔下摊位躲到了建筑物里避雨。在数分钟之内，热闹无比的市街一下子就化为了鬼城。   
那天她像个疯子一样冲到了大雨中。密集厚实的雨在她紧握的伞上不停打着响亮的鼓点。在那样的雨中稍微远一点的景色她就看不清，街边熟悉的电子广告牌都被雨雾模糊成了一团不定型的彩色光芒。仿佛所有居民都在仓促中离开了城市，留下了没能收拾完的摊位，浸在积水中的食物和塑料袋。湿透的衣物和呼啸而过的狂风使得她浑身冰凉，但眼前仿若梦境的景色让她兴奋过了头，丝毫感觉不到寒冷。  
玛艾露贝莉不喜欢雨水。她讨厌梅雨天气怎么也梳理不平的头发，讨厌因潮湿而变得厚重的衣物，讨厌雨水渗入靴子里的黏着感。  
但她喜欢下着雨的日子。例如回忆中的这一幕。  
  
她的思绪又回到了‘现在’。  
外面的雨并不大，可也足够让那些娇嫩的花草和枝叶不住地晃动。只是盯着窗户玻璃看了一会，她的思绪就又飘到了别处。她试着回忆那一面占据了半个墙的观景玻璃，正中间贴着咖啡店的招牌。她忆起那阴沉的午后，不远处的树木在狂风吹拂下发出令人不安的沙沙声。窗玻璃上已经能看到几丝雨点。她忆起咖啡的味道，店内昏黄灯光的温暖，和桌对面那位总是会迟到的好友。  
宇佐见莲子。  
在下雨的日子，她会跟莲子一同躲到校园的咖啡厅里，挑一个远离窗户的位置。两人会分别点一杯热咖啡暖暖身子。如果不需要提神的话，热巧克力自然是更好。那会，尽管外面下着能将人冻个透心凉的大雨，隔着一层透明的屏障便是两人所处的温暖庇护所。  
然后她会跟莲子分享一两个故事。故事的内容无奇不有。有探索异界自然风景的游记。有关于被遗忘的习俗传统的考察。也有被奇怪的生物追杀的冒险故事。  
雨天是适合讲故事的日子。在下雨的日子，玛艾露贝莉总会这样打开话题：“对了，昨晚我做了这样的一个梦呢……”  
  
玛艾露贝莉身边的大人们总是在说，梦是危险的东西，是不该去接触的禁忌。他们说“你看到的只是幻觉，实际上是不存在的”。她之所以会被关到这个疗养院，就是因为她违背了这点。  
在她看来，疗养院的目的不是提供治疗，而是矫正那些不被接受的行为和思想。如果做不到这点，那至少能把社会不愿接受的事物移到目光所不及的地方，关起来，假装这些东西不存在于世。可玛艾露贝莉不再认为她的体验只是单纯的幻觉。就算会因为这对双眼承受痛苦，她也不愿意放弃梦境。  
  
望着雨景，她想起了与莲子一同度过的日子。  
为了从这狭小的房间里逃出来，她将美好的记忆从脑海深处挖出，一次又一次地在眼前重演。当她的记忆变得靠不住时，她会用想象去填补漏洞。而若是她的白日梦做不下去，当她的思绪又回到这令人厌恶的现状时……

玛艾露贝莉会闭上双眼。


	2. 红茶、蛋糕、故事

刚认识莲子的那会，玛艾露贝莉每次醒来后首先做的就是回想梦境的内容。对那时的她来说，梦中发生的一切都可以成为跟莲子的谈资。  
像尝试在水中抓住一段丝线般，她得将全部的注意力集中在这件事上。闭上双眼，堵上耳朵，才有可能在那一片漆黑中回想起几个片段。任何响动都会打断这个步骤。例如手机闹钟，或者某人说话的声音。  
  
“别又睡着了啊。”只需这么点声音，玛艾露贝莉手中那跟连系着梦境的丝线就断掉了。  
换做那个刚认识莲子不久的她，被这样一打扰肯定会感到不耐。不过现在的玛艾露贝莉已经不在乎这些了。‘现在的’她已经明白哪些是她能做到，哪些是她所改变不了的。眼前这属于后面那一类。所以她很干脆地就松了手，让梦境的丝线消失在暗流中。  
而莲子，在将装着茶水和点心的碟子放在了桌上后，说：“尽管比不上你自己泡的，但还是先将就下吧。咖啡昨天喝完了，我在橱柜里只找到了茶叶。”  
“我有买过合成茶叶吗？”玛艾露贝莉捧起茶杯喝了一小口。  
“你没买。这是我四个月前带过来的。”莲子还故作夸张地叹了口气，补充到，“今天才终于拆封哦。”  
“不就是是合成茶叶吗……”望着冒热气的茶杯，玛艾露贝莉问：“调料，色素和假茶叶，还能有啥？”  
“是是是……那梅莉你什么时候喝过真正的茶，除了梦里那一次。”  
“只有梦里那一次。”  
“梦里的红茶是有什么这边没有再现出来的味道吗？”  
玛艾露贝莉摇了摇头。“光论味道，这边的比梦里的还要好喝。”  
“那么梅莉你讨厌它的理由是？”  
“……我知道这不是真货，仅此而已。” 她闭上了双眼。  
“就算味道做的再怎么好，也无法改变这是伪物的事实。如果忽视这点，把它当做真货接受，那这不就像是在欺骗自己吗？”

而莲子，则是在沉默了一会后谨慎地提问。“梦中的真实，就比现实中的谎言要更好吗？”  
可玛艾露贝莉没有听进这句话。她的思绪已经跑到了别处。 

最近，玛艾露贝莉能够同时看到多个不同的世界。  
这会，莲子还以为对方又睡着了，只好先将茶杯和点心收起来。而玛艾露贝莉则在梦中去到了另一个时间，另一个地点。在昏暗的酒吧内，她一边打量着陌生人的可疑举止，一边跟莲子一同品着旧型酒。

当玛艾露贝莉再次睁开双眼，她又回到了自宅的客厅。抬起头，她看到了莲子。  
“……抱歉，我刚才说到哪了？”她问。  
莲子避开了她的目光，低下头翻阅着手上的笔记本，答：“在讲梅莉你梦里的景色。把你看到的整理起来做成一个博物志，就是我们现在做的。”  
刚从梦里醒来，玛艾露贝莉也一时想不起这博物志是啥。“记录那些好梦就够了？”她问。  
“那些被妖怪袭击的噩梦也记下来吧？如果不把全部的内容都展现出来，那这博物志就没意义了。”莲子补充到，“梅莉你见到的一切不都是真实吗。”  
对玛艾露贝莉而言，被妖怪袭击已经不再是噩梦最糟的部分，被妖怪袭击只是小插曲罢了。于是她拿起一支笔，心不在焉地玩弄着。“真的动笔后才发现写作好难。眼前只有一张白纸的时候，根本不知道从哪里开始好。”  
“说要要出书的可是你……先随便写点什么呗，我们一起改。”  
“主催大人，能不要说随便这两个字吗。”  
“平时梅莉你一提到梦就说个不停，怎么现在一个字都写不出来。”  
“唔……因为现在没下雨？”  
“那我现在就去造雨，给我5分钟。”说着莲子就拿起了手机鼓捣了起来。  
趁着对方注意力移走的空隙，玛艾露贝莉把笔扔到了一边，盯着窗外发起了呆。  
  
咖啡的味道。雨滴的声音。这些都是她们相识后喜欢上的事物。那时的玛艾露贝莉还不知道，为了营造气氛，莲子还悄悄黑进过了京都市的天气管制系统，以至于那段时间的梅雨季节持续了特别久。她们俩的关系也在那段时间里一下子好了起来。  
  
待她回过神来，玻璃窗上已经有了雨点的痕迹。  
“还真的下起来了……莲子你还有这种本事，真是意外。”  
“哼哼，我的聪明才智可是跟普朗克一个级别的。”  
“把精力全用在这些歪门邪道上，普朗克会不会被气哭啊……”望着渐渐下起来的雨，玛艾露贝莉突然说：“从我们在咖啡厅里相聚的部分开始，如何？”  
“你继续说。”  
见莲子手中还拿着笔，玛艾露贝莉灵机一动，一脸坏笑地将稿纸也推到了对方那边。“那么我就试着回忆之前做过什么样的梦，莲子就负责记录吧。”  
莲子叹了口气。“你就是懒吧。早说嘛，我带你动笔也不是不行。”  
“那可真是帮了大忙了。那就……”  
  
于是，玛艾露贝莉闭上了双眼，试着回忆她们一同在咖啡厅里度过的那些午后。

因为梦境，她们才会相聚。


	3. 一只记不清模样的怪物

借着在枝叶间忽隐忽现的月光，玛艾露贝莉踏着轻快的脚步，走在竹林间的小径上。毫不在意长裙会被尖锐的树枝撕坏，或者皮鞋被泥土弄脏。在这片仿若迷宫的竹林里走上了很久，可她感觉不到一丝疲惫或者饥渴，也不觉得这片林子中会藏有什么危险。相反，她十分享受这夜中的漫步。  
这也不奇怪。毕竟，无论是耳边回响的虫鸣，鼻间缭绕的芳香，还是脚下泥土的触感，都是不被科学世纪容许存在的事物。  
这当然是一场梦，一场她可以放心讲给莲子听的梦。在这里她不需要担心任何后果。无论是污渍还是伤口，在她醒来的一瞬间一切都会回归原点。所以她想去哪就能去哪。在赤色洋馆窗边看到的冰之湖畔，正统西洋糕点和红茶的味道，孩子们的欢笑声，令人迷路的竹林和栖息于此的神秘怪物……悬疑，风景，打斗，畅销故事里需要的元素这场梦里全都有。  
玛艾露贝莉只希望在醒来后能回想起更多这场梦里发生过的事情。可以的话，最好每个瞬间都能清楚地回想起来。  
这一幕里当然也有怪物，只不过还没轮到它登场。凭着经验，她知道那‘怪物’正跟着她的足迹，潜伏在竹林的黑暗之中。偶尔她会回过头，寻找着怪物的身影以便确认这场梦进展到哪一步了。她并不害怕被怪物抓到，因为她知道这场梦的结局。这个在夜晚的竹林漫步的梦，她做过很多次了。  
旧时的人们常说，重要的不是旅途的终点，而是沿路所见的风景。那些人说，当这场旅途结束的时候，留下的宝贵回忆才是最为珍贵的宝物。  
所以她也不急着从竹林里走出去。  
  
她伸出手臂，仔细感受着夜晚的冷风从指缝间吹过。可就算紧握双手也抓不住这份夜色。  
当这场梦境冒险结束时，什么都不会剩下。她会在另一个世界睁开双眼。现在，一切都感觉是那么真实，这片竹林仿佛永远也走不到尽头，但当她醒来的时候这一切都会被冲刷而去。到那时，能留在她手中的只有沿途的……可不管走到哪，她看到的都是相同的景色。  
——夜晚的竹林是这么容易让人迷路的吗  
束手无策的她抬起头来，这才注意到了跟外界不一样的，布满繁星的夜空。  
  
玛艾露贝莉经常会在傍晚跟莲子相聚。最初，这么做是因为夜晚比较容易看到结界的缝隙。不知从何时起，夜晚就成了她们约定俗成的活动时间。  
“16时31分。已经可以看到长庚星了啊。”莲子会一边望着星空一边念出时间。  
看着对方这么来劲，玛艾露贝莉偶尔也会感到好奇。有次她指着一颗星星，问莲子那颗星的名字，结果莲子反而笑了起来。  
“有什么好笑的嘛！问个名字而已……”  
“啊，不是……”莲子擦了擦眼角，答：“那是人造卫星的光芒啊。”  
  
“以前的人们可以看到很多星星呢。在电灯还没有普及的时候，漆黑的夜里一定闪耀着那些来自遥远世界的光芒。在跨越了无数光年后，映入那些无法入睡的地上人的眼中……”  
玛艾露贝莉只觉得这故事很有趣。就算跟对方一起望着夜空，她也看不出个所以来。倒是莲子话语中透露出的伤感更让她感到在意。  
“就算到了晚上，天空也会被地上的光芒照亮。能看到的星星也就那么几颗，其中还会混入人造卫星……”  
“莲子你见过以前的夜空？”  
“怎么，你又要说‘在梦里见过’这样的话吗？羡慕死了。”莲子笑着摇了摇头。“没有哦。在我出生的时候天上就已经看不到什么星星了。是书本啦。”  
“天文学方面的？”说到这里，玛艾露贝莉想起之前吃过一次亏，补充到：“先说好，物理方面的话题NG。”  
“是星座。”  
  
据莲子说，古时候的人们会在星辰之间牵线，将一颗颗孤独的光点连成一幅画。  
“以前，黑夜可不是一片冰冷死寂的真空。”莲子伸出手，在那些星星理应所处的位置比划着。“在那里有着被勇士斩杀的龙与狮，与仇敌永不相见的天蝎，连冥王都能打动的琴声……”  
莲子的双眼中映出的一定是另一个世界的风景。而跟其他同龄人一样，对玛艾露贝莉而言，夜空中映着的只是偶尔会闪烁的光点罢了。  
“发出那样的叹息……莲子你想说这个地上已经毫无魅力了吗？”  
“因为这里已经没有不可思议的事情了嘛。”  
回到‘这一刻’，注视着梦中的星空，玛艾露贝莉突然有点羡慕莲子的双眼。  
  
“……又是迷路的人类吗？都这么晚了，还在竹林里逗留很危险的。”一个熟悉的声音使得玛艾露贝莉回过神来，停下了脚步。声音的主人是一位有着银色长发，披着人皮的妖怪。  
不像是会吃人的那类就是了。  
“我给你带路吧。你要去哪？”妖怪双手插在红色的裤兜里，满不在乎地问：“回村子？还是永远亭？你要是现在去看病的话我可不管接送。”  
玛艾露贝莉摇了摇头。“我可没有迷路。”  
“胡扯，你在这打转绕了半天了。”  
“若是没能抵达目的地，那才算是迷路吧？我没有想去的地方，只是在这散步罢了。”  
“……你真的是人类吗？”妖怪皱起眉头沉思起来，“……从外面来的。仗着身怀的超能力，天不怕地不怕？不过你刚才的言论更像妖怪的诡辩。”  
“谁知道呢。”玛艾露贝莉望向夜空，“偶尔当一只蝴蝶妖怪也不错。说不定在这边我就是妖怪。”  
“嘛，既然小姐你没迷路，我就不多纠缠了。不过我建议你赶快离开这里比较好。”妖怪揉了揉银发，视线聚焦到了玛艾露贝莉身后。 “……这里马上就要变得危险了。”  
  
——啊，是那只怪物来了吗。  
到这里，她就在床上醒了过来。  
她立刻闭上双眼，试着回忆那个怪物的长相。对方依稀有着人的外型，和一对发着慑人红光的双瞳。跟那位银发妖怪一样。好像还有某种动物的特征……伸出手使劲拍了下嗡嗡作响的闹钟，她在床上翻了个身。  
就这一瞬间的功夫，她就丢失了妖怪的轮廓。  
  
每次跟莲子见面，她都会跟对方诉说在梦里体验过的离奇事件。刚刚做的这个梦肯定也能成为之后的谈资。  
而即使从梦里醒来，也不一定会回到现实。对她而言，眼下的这一幕毫无疑问……只是另一场无聊的梦罢了。既然无法改变看到的世界，至少她能够选择她看到的部分。理所当然地，她选择看到世界美好的那一面。  
所以她闭上了双眼。  
——可以的话还想再见见那个怪物长什么样……

比起此时此刻这样无聊的梦境，她宁可彷徨于那片竹林中。


	4. 身与华落

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莲子视角

玛艾露贝莉总是在讲述梦里的故事，描述现在已经不存在的自然景观，不可思议的歌声和舞蹈。所以莲子会误解也不奇怪。没有去找本人去确认，而是擅自认定对方喜欢的是梦中的景色。  
  
某次两人聊天时，玛艾露贝莉提到过想去东京玩一玩。那之后没过多久，莲子就偷偷准备好了一份东京观光的行程表。没有跟对方商量，一部分理由是打算给玛艾露贝莉一个惊喜。另一部分原因，就是莲子姑且也是东京出生的。这会他们还认识不到几个月，不是很了解对方喜好的莲子只得凭过往印象猜测……她当然会立刻想到万景幕。  
在科学世纪，她们这样的正常市民很难体会到自然风景。大部分山区都是禁止出入地带，就连富士山也只是最近才对外开放。所以莲子就想到了虚拟的景色：连接京都和东京的地下铁道，和其搭载的『万景幕』。  
  
广重号载着两人向东飞驰，毫无噪音，毫无摇摆。跟莲子记忆中的一模一样。尽管卯酉新干线全程都处于地下，但窗外的景色却是另一个样，在左边窗外能看到一望无际的蓝色海岸，右边则是没有一栋建筑物的平原和广阔的松林。  
每当玛艾露贝莉描述梦境时，莲子就是基于万景幕里的这片风景来想象对方梦见的那个世界。当叙事者闭上眼睛，一脸满足地描绘那边的景色时，莲子都感同身受，因为她第一次乘坐卯酉新干线也体会过那种感觉。  
  
——以仿若梦境的景色作为此行的起点，梅莉应该会很喜欢吧……  
为了让这趟旅途有个好的开始，莲子可是下了很多功夫的。这是第一步。  
可望着窗外的景色，玛艾露贝莉脸上露出的却是无趣的表情。  
而莲子想不明白其缘由。  
“这不只是无聊的视觉刺激吗。”玛艾露贝莉的回答仿佛在说，这么理所当然的事情莲子都没注意到，太笨了吧。  
对方还说想看真正的景色。  
莲子只记得那会她有点来气，回了一句“别说梦话了梅莉”。  
  
那之后，因为课业繁忙和接踵而至的意外，莲子把这件事放在了脑后，很长一段时间都没有想起来。直到某个失眠的夜里，为了缓解心中莫名的焦躁，莲子决定吹一吹夜晚的冷风。望着夜空中的圆月，她突然想起了玛艾露贝莉那奇怪的态度。在万景幕里她们也见过满月。那会，玛艾露贝莉说“想看看月兔捣药”，顺带讽刺了一番眼前的虚假月亮。   
那晚莲子一直在想这件事。待她意识到该多穿点衣服时，天都已经有点泛白了。第二天，玛艾露贝莉因此请了假，来照顾着凉发烧的莲子。躺在床上，莲子半梦半醒地问对方“梅莉你讨厌科学发现吗？”。后者笑了笑，把敷在莲子额头上的毛巾拿去换了换，轻声答“说什么梦话呢。没有科学，你病了我哪找药给你吃呢。去找一块脏盘子念封印咒文不成？”  
听了这个答案，莲子首先想到的是“这样就能排除一个可能性了”。  
她第二个想到的是“梅莉这家伙好记仇啊” 。  
  
玛艾露贝莉讨厌的东西不多。万景幕是一个。莲子还记得对方也有委婉地表达过对合成食物的厌恶。要说它们之间有什么共同点的话，那就是它们都是‘为了模仿真货诞生的伪物’。为了在地下隧道里再现地面上的景色，才会有万景幕。为了对食品的成分持有完全的掌控，才会有用合成人工材料代替天然成分的合成食物和酒。免去了宿醉和食品中毒，也不会提供对人体不利的脂肪，明明能算得上是好事……可莲子不禁想到，对方是不是讨厌模仿现实的伪物。  
可玛艾露贝莉一直在描述的那些梦，不也只是将记忆拼接重组而成的，基于真实体验的复制品吗？可对方却并不讨厌梦境。这也就代表玛艾露贝莉不认为她看到的是梦。  
或许对方是把梦中见到的当成了实际存在的景色。认为梦中有什么是现实中所缺乏的。所以才区别对待梦中的景色和虚拟的景色。  
正是因为意识到了这个可能性，那晚上莲子才一直思考到天亮。  
  
“我现在……开始不明白哪里是现实，哪里是梦境了……”  
这是在两人刚认识没多久，某天玛艾露贝莉突然找莲子商谈时说的话。那天玛艾露贝莉醒来后，手边多出了梦境里出现过的东西。莲子当即就意识到，对方的梦境不只是单纯的幻觉。那些物件一定是从‘某处’带来的。可那时候她没有将这点指出来。  
莲子在害怕。  
她们的俱乐部活动那时才刚刚起步，两人之间仿佛有说不完的话。她不指望美好的时光能永远持续下去，但这未免也太快了。两人商谈后的那天她也彻夜无眠，思考了很久要不要跟玛艾露贝莉坦白，清楚地告诉对方梦境的危险性。  
第二天，莲子自认做好了准备。那天也是个阴雨天，玛艾露贝莉也早早就在咖啡厅里等着了。莲子记得那个下午店里还没亮灯。外面的天空阴云密布，室内也一片漆黑。一直以来都是玛艾露贝莉先打开话题，这次轮到莲子，她却不知道要怎么开口，只能用小银匙一个劲地搅动咖啡。  
“外面下雨了。”玛艾露贝莉心不在焉地说。莲子也瞟了一眼窗外。  
“……感觉我能讲个好故事。想听吗？”  
宇佐见莲子好不容易下的的决心就被这句话打成了碎片。  
  
那时的莲子最终还是逃避了问题。其根本，在于莲子所说的梦境，跟玛艾露贝莉口中的不是同一个事物。在广重号上玛艾露贝莉说的那段话就是证据。  
主观能影响能力。在词义上，现实跟梦境是相反的。若是玛艾露贝莉认为‘自己看到的是梦中的景色’，那只要让对方保持这个观点，就不会迷失在异世界那边。  
——就一定会回到现实这边。  
可若是在玛艾露贝莉看来，梦境也是确实存在的‘另一种现实’的话……  
那么比起成为无聊的现实，莲子宁可让玛艾露贝莉把这边当做成是一场美梦。是美梦的话，就会想回到同一个梦里，就会想待在‘这边’久一点……  
“……说不定，现在我们在这里这样交谈，这才是一场梦。”  
可要怎么做才能符合玛艾露贝莉心中那个理想的莲子呢。  
  
宇佐见莲子不知道哪个选择是最好的。  
当玛艾露贝莉的身影出现在身边时，卧病在床的莲子松了一口气。数小时前她还在担心玛艾露贝莉的能力究竟进化到了什么地步，担心对方有没有在勉强自己。可一见到对方，莲子的忧虑就烟消雾散。  
——梦里梅莉总在被怪物追赶。所以梅莉也一定不想一直待在那样的噩梦里吧。


	5. 虚拟的光

望着身边突然涌现的人群，玛艾露贝莉显得十分不知所措。上一秒，她还在一个别的地方，跟谁在一起……下一刻她就被送到了陌生的场景中。  
玛艾露贝莉不知道她在哪，也不知道要去哪。她转过身来四处张望，试着寻找莲子的身影，却因为没有适应白昼的光芒而睁不开眼，还不小心撞到了几位行人。她匆忙地向那些陌生人道歉，然后快步走到了商店街边的阴影中，打量起这条街来。  
  
在她正对面的是一处烧烤摊。两位外国游客刚从店长那接过了几串烤鳗鱼。奇怪的是店长背上明明背生双翼，那两位游客却没有对此表现出惊讶。  
——是只有我看到了吗，还是说……  
展现在她眼前的，是一条人类与妖怪和神明共存的，幻想的街道。  
头上生着双角的妖怪牵着孩子，从面气灵那买了几张青蛙面具。红白色的巫女蹲在河童办的摊位边上，挽着袖子准备捞金鱼。高傲的天狗怀中抱着一大袋子年糕，脚下的木楔踩在砖石上发出梆梆的响声。比人高了几个头的熊本熊小心地拨开人群，辗转于各个小摊之间。燃烧着的轮入道一个接着一个地划过天际。巨大的骷髅妖怪双手撑在房顶上，空洞的双眼窥视着在街上来去的蝼蚁。狡诈的狸猫手持烟管，蹲坐在墙角吞云吐雾，但玛艾露贝莉却闻不出一丝烟味。  
玛艾露贝莉分不清现实和梦境。  
她无法判断出哪些是在大家眼中实际存在的，哪些是只有她能看到的幻觉。所以她呆站在了原地，装出一副在等人的模样。  
——就像是在一场梦里，她想。  
而梦是一定会结束的。只需要静静等待，最终肯定能够回到现实之中。  
哪怕不是梦也没关系。只要什么都不做，就不会吸引他人的注意，就不会犯那种‘跟不存在的人对话’的错。只要等下去，最后一定会有人过来询问，那时候只要点点头就好。所以每次玛艾露贝莉迷路后，基本都是一人等到天黑才被巡视的警察送回家。  
她也习惯了等待，无论是每次迷路时等待他人的救援，还是在噩梦中等待醒来的那一刻。  
  
然后玛艾露贝莉看到了莲子。梦境在这一刻成为了现实。  
后者提着两个满当当的布袋，从人群中挤了出来走向了她这边。将装着特产的袋子放到长椅上，莲子吐了口气，说：“久等了。梅莉你没睡着吧？”  
“稍微睡了一会。”玛艾露贝莉揉了揉双眼，问：“这里是哪？”  
“恩？不是善光寺吗？”  
顺着莲子的手指，玛艾露贝莉这才注意到那几个被遮盖在灯火之下的牌匾。她这才想起‘这边’是信州。她今早才刚离开疗养院。而她们时隔数月的首次俱乐部活动，就是来参观善光寺的地震柱。  
  
“怎么了？脸色这么难看，”莲子有点担忧地打量着玛艾露贝莉，“要不要先找个地方休息下？”  
她摇了摇头。“没事，现在状态真的是好得不得了。这条街上到处都是妖怪……”  
“啊……”莲子笑了起来，“我也看到了几个。好像是商店街举办的活动，用VR技术再现了几个妖怪的模型。”对方指了指头顶，说：“天空中飘过的那些也是。买特产的时候我也遇到了几个妖怪店员，模型做的还蛮不错的。”  
“所以我才觉得更难办啊，做的太好了我根本分不清哪些是现实，哪些是梦境。”  
“那你把你看到的告诉我，我来帮你区分不就好了？”莲子站起身，空出一只手递向玛艾露贝莉。“这可是为了庆祝你出院，得好好玩尽兴才行。”  
为了不再次迷失在梦境中，玛艾露贝莉握紧了莲子的手。  
  
“莲子，刚才擦肩而过的那个女孩子，没有脖子哎！”  
“有吗？”莲子回头看了半天，“我没看到，那就说明不是VR呢。”  
“啊，她的头飞起来了！”  
在莲子身边的话，玛艾露贝莉就完全不需要顾忌他人的视线，也不再会去回避所看到的事物。因为莲子就算没法亲眼看见，也会承认玛艾露贝莉说的都是事实。这就够了。将下半身隐藏在厚重和服下的人鱼，身着华丽洋装的活动人偶，四处派发金平糖的黑衣魔女。只要玛艾露贝莉有这个意愿，那她就一定会注意到之前从未见过的新事物。  
光是听玛艾露贝莉的口述，莲子的探险心都被撩动了起来。  
“梅莉，也让我看看嘛，那些影像。”莲子只是像往常一样这么随口一问，可玛艾露贝莉却立刻答道：“没问题。”  
这个意料外的回答让莲子愣了一会。玛艾露贝莉贴在莲子身后，双手轻轻盖在了对方的双眼上。虽然有点不稳定，但这样一来莲子也能共享她的视野了。  
这本应该是令人开心的一幕。  
一直以来都只能从他人的描述中窥见异界的莲子，这次终于能以自己的双眼目睹她追求已久的景色。玛艾露贝莉也再也没有必要跟莲子反复强调‘梦境跟现实是一回事’。只要莲子亲眼目睹了一切，自然能够理解她的观点……  
玛艾露贝莉想起了两人初遇的那一刻。那是她感到最为幸福的时刻。现在，那幸福已经凑到了玛艾露贝莉脸前，以至于她不由自主地屏住了呼吸，以免让莲子感到不适。  
可玛艾露贝莉却犹豫了起来。  
她不知道该让莲子看到什么样的景色。  
“梅莉？”  
——莲子追求的是什么呢。是我所见的全部？还是我描述的那部分幻想？  
她不知道正确的答案是哪边。

可能是她犹豫了太久，最后莲子替她做出了选择。  
“啊！那个地方，我见过的！”对方激动地挥舞着手臂，对着在常人眼中空无一物的位置连连惊呼。对秘封俱乐部而言这就是最佳解答。宇佐见莲子终于如愿以偿地见到了她追求的世界。而玛艾露贝莉也因为知晓了‘这不是梦境’而松了一口气。  
在这一幕的最后，她侧过头，轻轻靠在了莲子的肩上。  
在这一刻，玛艾露贝莉 赫恩理应会感到幸福才对。  
可她什么都没感觉到。所以她又闭上了双眼。


	6. 舞台少女

玛艾露贝莉一直说，真实存在于主观中。双眼所见即为真实。所以她不再质疑自身体验的真实性。  
可按照这个逻辑，无法被感知到的事物其存在也必然会被否定。而这无论是对他人，还是对玛艾露贝莉自身来说都适用。除了她以外没有人能看到结界，所以后者是‘不存在的事物’。  
当玛艾露贝莉闭上双眼，整个世界都会就此破灭，融为一团没有形体的混沌。然后一双无形的手会举起指挥棒，从无生有创造出下一个世界，安排好舞台的演员和布景。  
玛艾露贝莉一直都在做着梦。当她睁开双眼，她可能会出现在陌生的地点，身边的是陌生的人。他们都背熟了剧本，知道自己在做什么，知道下一幕会是什么内容。只有她被要求即兴演出。无论感觉有多么真实，她的世界随时都可能会迎来毁灭。  
上一刻，玛艾露贝莉可能还坐在咖啡厅里悠闲地跟莲子聊天。而一眨眼的功夫，她就可能在别的梦中醒来，并且得为了活命而逃离追在身后的妖怪。  
梦境就是这样的东西。没有逻辑，不受掌控，没有开头和结尾。只有当一切结束之后，才可以凭借着依稀记得的碎片，将这一幕幕整理成有逻辑的故事，赋予其意义。而玛艾露贝莉只能看到梦境，无法操纵它。  
所以她认定在这一切背后必然有着安排梦境的存在。每一幕必有其意义。

昏暗的灯光勉强照亮了新的舞台。  
在狭窄的酒吧内，男演员们聚成一个一个小团体，低声交换着剧本上的台词。当玛艾露贝莉醒来的那一刻，这些演员统统安静了下来，将目光投向了她。玛艾露贝莉立刻理解到，他们在等待，在期待她做什么。但她还想不起具体。  
所幸莲子就坐在她身边。  
玛艾露贝莉松了一口气。只要莲子在，她就没有担心的必要。  
至于上一场梦，她已经忘得差不多了。  
——反正又不是什么好梦，不记得也没关系。  
“那个……”其中一人向玛艾露贝莉解释到，“这位同学，轮到你了。”  
理所当然地，她不明白这里发生了什么。于是她看向莲子。  
“跟他们讲述下你在梦中的经历，”莲子小声提示，“就像你跟我讲过的那些一样。”  
  
认识莲子之后，玛艾露贝莉讲故事的水平有很大的长进，期初干巴巴的描述也变得绘声绘色了起来。虽然她依旧对‘向陌生人讲述梦境’这件事抱有抵触感，但既然是莲子这么说，那她就没有必要怀疑。  
玛艾露贝莉当然不会老实地说‘自己活在一场永不完结的梦里，没有开头没有结尾’。她知道这不是男人们想要听到的。他们想听到的是这样的一个故事。一个总是在做梦的少女又迷失在梦境中的故事。  
她描述了那覆盖在湖面上的寒雾，和关在这水牢中那深红的恶魔之馆。那仿若迷宫般的夜晚竹林，和仿佛要燃尽自身的赤色流星……  
  
“这可不行，”其中一位男性打断了玛艾露贝莉，“你说的那些都是写在燕石博物志里的故事。在这里，我们必须讲述自身的体验才行。” 男人越说越得意，甚至拿出了了一本薄薄的书，边说边指着其中的字句。“而且你还有地方说错了。例如两位少女去卫星鸟船探险的时候……”  
男人说的话，玛艾露贝莉没有听进去。  
像他这样将自身看法强加给他人，以一人的主观断定‘什么是应该的’，‘什么是不该存在的’，玛艾露贝莉自幼便在跟这样的人打交道。年幼的她只是一味地盲从大人的指示。而现在的她不在乎也不相信这些陌生的听众，也不期待任何回馈。  
但玛艾露贝莉在乎莲子的看法。不然她为何要跟莲子讲述梦里发生的事情呢？  
为何她想要说服莲子，‘梦跟现实是一回事’呢……  
莲子出声打断了男人的长篇大论。抬起头，玛艾露贝莉从对方的眼神中读出了“交给我吧”这么个意思。  
“十分抱歉。她只是想测试一下大家的知识。”  
莲子的话语一下子就抓住了所有人的注意力。  
  
而望着莲子熟练地跟他人攀谈的景象，玛艾露贝莉不禁思考起，莲子跟其他人到底有什么不一样的。在座的，无论是她们还是那些男人，都是为了寻求不被他人承认的幻想而聚集于此。玛艾露贝莉怀疑他们之中没有真正见过异世界的，也不认为他们是怀着纯粹的意图来到这里。跟她不同，莲子似乎把每个人的故事都信以为真。  
“其实我们获得了一个能展现出异世界风景的魔法道具……”  
说着，莲子将一面镜子递给了坐在身边的玛艾露贝莉。“就跟往常一样表演就行了。”莲子悄声说。玛艾露贝莉点了点头，接过镜子将其举了起来。  
或许玛艾露贝莉是在害怕。她下意识把莲子跟其他人区别对待。但她不明白原因。  
或许莲子是特殊的。  
或许莲子也认为她是特殊的。但她不知道，也不想知道莲子的真正想法。  
于是她将自己真实的一面藏在了魔镜的背后。   
玛艾露贝莉是舞台上的魔术师。  
在她的能力下，镜中分别映出了在座的各位所寻求的，异世界的风景。每人都寻求着不一样的事物，而魔镜也让他们分别回想起了各自的体验。或许是酒让情感增幅，有的人甚至流下了眼泪。  
但玛艾露贝莉看不到他人的表情。

藏在镜后，玛艾露贝莉闭上了双眼。


	7. Chapter 7

如果不去分辨虚伪和真实，那么玛艾露贝莉无法分清哪些是梦，哪些是现实。  
她做过各种各样的梦。有令人感到幸福，想沉溺在其中不愿醒来的美梦。也有人们不愿意直视，不愿回想起的噩梦。可现实难道不也是如此？有让人开心的时候，也有令人心碎的事情。当她乘坐广重号时，窗外所见的那虚假景色玛艾露贝莉觉得十分无趣。外面明明只是漆黑的隧道，可人们却把万景幕上呈现的伪物当做成真的一样，甚至把广重号宣传成是景点。  
或许在分辨虚拟与现实这件事上，玛艾露贝莉有点过于执着了。可这也不奇怪。她自幼便能看到他人看不到的东西。  
真实和虚幻不是个人能说了算，而是由群体决定的。这是玛艾露贝莉从童年经历中学到的教训。  
  
所以，当她再次回到广重号，看着莲子望着万景幕，第二次说出“这就好像在地上一般不是吗？”这句话时，玛艾露贝莉也明白了两件事。  
第一，她已经不再是需要依靠大人的孩子，没有人能替她做决定了。从这一刻起她不需要，也没有办法融入社会了。哪边是现实，哪边是梦境，现在是她说了算。  
而第二件事，就是比起关心眼前所见是否真实，人们更在意体验的质量。如果是美丽的事物，那么就算它是假的人们也会去接受。而既然别人都在做这样的事，那她也可以。  
于是她闭上了双眼。


	8. 六个巧合

下一刻，她在人满为患的电影院里醒了过来。坐在她身边的是不认识的同学，而莲子的身影无迹可寻。  
  
玛艾露贝莉这会才刚成为大学生，遇见莲子是在这之后。这一刻她正陪着几位同学一起看电影，据说是‘用最新的VL技术，再现上世纪流行文化’为主题的影片。初次体验这一幕时她还很期待电影的内容。‘现在的’玛艾露贝莉已经知道后续了。这一幕她重演了无数次，而直到现在她都没有看到过电影内容。  
电影即将开始。边上的同学们也终于安静了下来。  
玛艾露贝莉也在等待。不过她等的不是影片，而是即将开始的现实。直到中学毕业，她之前的生活全都只是一场噩梦，而马上，属于她的现实就将上映。  
她吮了一口无糖可乐，坐在舒服的靠椅上安静等待。  
  
终于，玛艾露贝莉看到银白的月光驱散了黑暗。在她的眼前，出现了一排又一排的，被银白光芒勾勒出轮廓的方石碑。  
莲台野的墓地。  
她身处漆黑的夜中，周围阴森的墓地。身后，某个人在催促她。  
“别在那呆站着啊，快点。”  
  
第一次经历这一幕时，玛艾露贝莉还不明白发生了什么事。  
为了摆脱过去，她好不容易跑到日本留学，结识了新朋友，正打算重新开始人生。而这一刻她不知道眼前到底是VL技术模拟出来的幻象，还是她又发病，看到不该看到的东西了。身后还有人催她。当时玛艾露贝莉立刻联想到了在别的电影里出现过的一幕。反派手持着枪，命令受害者挖坑然后进去躺好……但她回过头来，却发现身后站着的是一位不耐烦的女生。跟玛艾露贝莉同龄。  
她不知道该怎么做。如果她所见的都是幻觉，实际上她还坐在电影院里，那她什么都不能做。  
但如果这边是真的，那她什么都不做的话反而会惹恼这位女生。  
她不敢问。  
——在不惹恼这位女生的前提下，尽量减少动作的幅度。电影院那边反正一片漆黑，自己的手上动作也不容易被发现吧。  
这样想着，她拿铲子轻轻敲了几下石碑。  
“2点27分41秒。”那位女生一边盯着天空，一边念出了时间。  
——为什么要精确到秒，是在说我几秒内不解出来就会被杀吗？  
  
重温这一幕的玛艾露贝莉，也还是机械地重复之前尝试过的事，内容包括挥舞卒塔婆，念咒语，和推动石碑。  
“——28分13秒。”  
她默默地与莲子一同数着时间。  
  
“2点30分整！”  
在那一刻，一片樱花飞舞的景色出现在了她们二人的眼前。   
只要用常识考虑，就能意识到在这寒冷秋夜中突然出现的满开樱树一定是虚假的幻觉。所以第一次体验这一幕时，玛艾露贝莉假装什么都没发生。可当她听到从身后传出了“好漂亮……”这样感叹时，她这才回过头来，仔细打量对方。那时她第一次意识到，这个世界上还有人能够与她一同注视着同一片景色。  
那个人就是宇佐见莲子。  
当玛艾露贝莉回到电影院那边时，影片也刚好结束了。同学们都在兴奋地谈论影片的剧情，她只能随便地敷衍几句带过话题。若是不出意外，她会把那场梦当做一场白日梦。她那正常生活的计划可不能被打乱。  
然而还没过几天，她就在学校里见到了梦中出现过的那位女孩子。宇佐见莲子，物理系的天才学生。  
“不过那人脑子有点问题呢。”同学一边翻着手机，一边说道。  
“为什么这么说？”  
听到这个问题，对方反而笑了起来。  
“赫恩同学你没听说过吗？研究物理就算了，那个宇佐见还对灵学感兴趣。真当自己是牛顿呢……”

那周刚好是物理系的研讨会，宇佐见同学也有要发表的论文。  
那是个清早。会场里没几个听众，不是玩着手机的年轻人，就是些年迈退休的老教授。当宇佐见莲子走上讲台，用流利却不带感情的声音背诵演讲稿时，玛艾露贝莉也不由得走了神。因为她回想起了莲台野的那一幕。  
那篇论文到最后玛艾露贝莉也没有听懂在研究啥。她只知道是跟航天有关，并且在场的听众反应都挺冷淡。教授们只是一味地摇头，而学生们根本就没有在听。宇佐见也像是在履行公事一样，把难以理解的图标扔在那一个字都不解释，根本不像是有让听众理解的想法。  
但玛艾露贝莉知道莲子不是冷漠的人。她在梦中见过对方激动的模样，知道对方能够接受她眼中的世界。但若是去接触这位宇佐见同学，她也就得跟苦心伪装到现在的正常生活说声道别。  
莲子在讲台上唱独角戏的那二十分钟里，玛艾露贝莉做出了决定。她希望莲台野的那一幕能继续下去。所以当所有人都散场后，她拦住了准备离开的莲子。  
“为什么你要把目光放到宇宙上呢？”她问，“这地上就没有什么不可思议的事情了吗？”  
莲子皱起了眉头，说：“你要是对物理学有意见，可以去行政处投诉。我只是在做我分内的事。”  
“你的学说是错误的。这地上还有你没发现的东西。”  
“例如？”  
“物理学能解释你那对诡异的眼睛吗？”  
对莲子而言，这才是两人初次的相遇。在平淡无奇的一天，她遇上了一位特别的少女。自那天起，两人就一同走上了不知道通往何方的路。  
  
可玛艾露贝莉却先看到了结局。莲台野的那一幕，她曾认为那是预知梦。  
当她在梦中回过头，回望向莲子的时候，从身后吹来了一阵温风。那阵夹带着温暖花瓣的风将莲子的帽子掀到了半空中，拨开了对方的刘海。那一瞬，玛艾露贝莉望着对方眼中倒映出的樱花出了神。  
正因为有这一切，她才会向莲子搭话。那之后，无论是俱乐部活动也好，无事发生的午后也好，全都是那一场梦的延续。  
对玛艾露贝莉来说，莲台野的那一夜是特别的。  
人生中的每一幕都是由无数个巧合构成的。  
如果宇佐见莲子那天不是为了赶时间而从相对性精神学系的教学楼门口路过，玛艾露贝莉就不会注意到对方。若是莲子早几小时去提交演讲申请，就不会落到只能在早上9点做演讲的境地。如果有哪怕一个人在演讲结束后提个问题，玛艾露贝莉都会放弃上前搭话的想法。  
可偶然不是‘特殊’。在有限的人生中，每一个瞬间都应该算得上是独一无二的体验，可只有其中很少的一部分会被认为是‘特别’的。偶然的背后不存在任何意义或者目的，有的只是一片虚无。特殊的人，特殊的事，必定是为一个明确的意义而出现。  
对宇佐见莲子而言，玛艾露贝莉是特别的，因为两人相遇之后所发生的一切都是她从未体验过的。换句话说，两人一起做的事情是有意义的，是特别的。  
可玛艾露贝莉不认为她有做什么。她只能‘看到’梦境，无法改变什么。而这一切全都始于一场梦。所以，那场梦境必定是特殊的。而就如有钟必有钟表匠，她把这一切的存在理由推给了身外的存在，交到了一个存在于世界之外，编排梦境的人手里。  
不管那是神，命运，还是缘分……  
与莲子初遇的梦境也好，之后成立俱乐部也好，每天分享梦境……  
她希望这一切都是命中注定。

当她意识到这个想法很危险时，一切已经无法挽回了。  
莲台野的这一幕，她已经不记得体验过多少次了。她那‘让莲台野的这一幕’持续下去的愿望的确达成了，可她的内心中却一点动静也没有。明明一切都跟那时一模一样，无论是樱花，还是莲子……  
改变了的是玛艾露贝莉。  
人生只能体验一次，每一刻都是独一无二的。或许这才是正确的活法。无论是美好还是糟糕的体验，都会随着时间褪去，留下一团没有形状的回忆，缺乏细节，正因此才能随着心情改变外形。越是美好的体验，必定是超脱了五感的框架，成为了纯粹的概念。当那些记忆的段落在玛艾露贝莉眼前重演时，她心中那份无形的幸福感却被亲眼所见碾碎，塞到了名为‘现实’的盒子当中。一次又一次地，她所珍稀的那些回忆都因为重复的梦境而渐渐失去意义。  
现在的她跟当初的她明明都望着同一处风景，可看到的已不再是同样的世界。当莲子跟她对上视线的那一刻，她所寻求的也不再是莲子本人，而是她在这一瞬间曾体会到的朦胧幸福感。  
这一幕里没有她所寻求的事物。

所以玛艾露贝莉再度闭上了双眼。


	9. Chapter 9

如果这个世界真的存在一个掌控者，身在其中的人必定没有反抗的能力。笼中的金丝雀没有逃离的选项。如果它足够聪明，那它能做的也只有祈祷饲养者是个好人。在人们还相信神的存在时，他们期初把神描绘成正义和善良的化身。但这解释不了世上的恶，解释不了他们遇到的困境，所以他们又创造出了魔鬼。可有的人反过来认为这些概念上的存在是有行动基准的。通过满足它们的欲求，人类能够反过来驾驭这些存在，以此获得幸福。  
还有一部分人认为幸福是源自自身的。就算遇到了不好的事情，只要能够接受，能够承认眼前发生的一切，那么人生也不会那么糟糕。

这也是玛艾露贝莉唯一的选择，因为她能改变的只有自己。


	10. 向满月祈祷

这个梦的场景是夜晚的校园。玛艾露贝莉坐在学校中庭的喷泉边上，望着那水面上晃动的月亮。莲子在她的身边，抬着头，望着那真正的夜空。这一瞬间，宇佐见莲子在思考着要怎么打开话题。而玛艾露贝莉则闭上双眼，希望这一刻能赶快结束。她知道这之后会发生什么。  
‘第一次’体验这段经历时，玛艾露贝莉可没有这样想。那时的她趁着莲子发呆，抬起了头偷看莲子的脸。几周前她们去东京游玩了一趟。不仅在莲子的老家暂住了几天，还饶了个远路去彼岸游玩了一番。两人才相识不到半年，但她们有太多的话题可以分享。好比这天新闻上有报道关于宇宙的消息，兴奋起来的两人在咖啡厅里就此讨论了将近一整天。  
而此时夜以深，校园内一片空旷。不远处咖啡厅里的灯光也刚刚熄掉。从店里出来后两人一句话都没有说过。明明这时应该互相道别，但两人都对此闭口不提，仿佛只要不说出口，离别的那一刻就不会到来。  
玛艾露贝莉抬起头，悄悄地注视着仰望夜空的莲子。她想，为什么莲子什么也不说呢……  
——莲子也想多呆一会吗？还是说她在数着时间……  
那一刻，注视着莲子的脸，望着对方瞳孔中映出的月色，玛艾露贝莉第一次发现原来月色是这样的美丽。如果不做点什么的话，今夜恐怕就会在这里结束吧。她需要一个借口。   
——早些时，莲子说过，若是有永生之药的话她会毫不犹豫地吃下去。  
她找到了那个借口。  
少女的指尖落在了冰凉的水上，手指轻轻搅动着水面映着的星星点点。她想，或许莲子也跟她一样，不希望今晚就这么结束，所以才沉默地仰望夜空不愿离开。  
她将手伸向那轮冰冷的满月。在那里，泉水的反射中，有着通向真正月亮的结界。透过细小的裂缝，她已经看得到捣药的月兔，高贵的月人，和那与荒芜月面截然相反，一望无际的平静月海。  
从咖啡厅那传来的锁门声提醒着她，美梦也是会结束的。所以她不再犹豫。  
  
“莲子，如果月面旅行太贵的话，其实还有一种去月球的办法。昨天是满月，今天的月亮便是十六夜的月。莲子你还记得我之前做过的梦吗？”她说，“梦里的妖精告诉我，在今夜，满月的魔力会有缺损。换句话说，今晚便是能寻得遗失之物的夜晚。”  
玛艾露贝莉的指尖在水面划出一条横线，揭开了隐藏结界入口的障眼法。  
“莲子你也想看吧，月球上那被忘却的世界，和被藏起来的不死之药。“  
  
直到这一刻为止，玛艾露贝莉的梦总会以被怪物追赶的讨厌片段结束。  
而当玛艾露贝莉身处噩梦之中，除了逃离妖怪她还会做一件事，那就是在心中祈祷噩梦能赶快结束。她的祈祷从未起过任何用处，但这也成了她的习惯。  
  
那一刻，莲子的回答是，“不行。”  
对玛艾露贝莉而言，从这一刻起眼前的世界变成了一场过于真实的噩梦。她或许并不是那么了解莲子，一直以来都只注意到了她想看的部分……而这意味着什么，她不敢多想。她找不到挪动双脚逃离的力量，也找不到询问或者听莲子解释的勇气。  
于是，就像在其他梦中她做过的一样，她闭上了双眼，祈祷这噩梦能赶快结束。  
而在这个特殊的夜晚，某个存在回应了她的愿望。  
不要搞错了，这不是玛艾露贝莉做的。因为玛艾露贝莉可没有操纵梦境的能力。她的能力，一直都只是看到梦境罢了。

那之后，莲子辩解的话语也当然没来得及传达到她耳边。 


	11. Chapter 11

当玛艾露贝莉再次睁开双眼时，噩梦已经结束了。  
这一幕是白天的咖啡厅，她正独自一人坐在靠窗的位置，像在等待迟到了的哪个谁。唯一让她感觉不对劲的，就是堵在心口的那股叫不出名字的感觉。像是经历了什么很悲痛的事情，但具体的细节又从她的指尖溜走，只剩下‘曾经存在过什么’的残留感觉。如果紧紧抓住这个感觉不放，或许会心痛到哭出来，可就这样忘掉的话又像是做了什么不好的事情……  
她静下心来试着回忆，可她双手捧着一杯温热的拿铁咖啡。她的双眼也不自觉地被升腾的热气吸引了过去。跟梦的联系就这样断掉了。  
不一会她便完全忘记了梦里的事情。望着窗外发呆的时候，她这才看到莲子一脸焦急地闯进咖啡厅。只见莲子快步走到桌边，将怀里抱着的那一叠实验报告扔到闲置的椅子上，然后一屁股坐在了玛艾露贝莉正对面。莲子身上还披着白大褂，看起来气喘吁吁的，不过最令玛艾露贝莉惊讶的是莲子的动作这么大，那顶爵士帽居然还好好地戴在头上没有落下。  
——是用胶水粘在了头上吗？  
正在胡思乱想的玛艾露贝莉，跟一脸严肃的莲子对上了视线。  
“于是？”莲子说。  
一脸不解的玛艾露贝莉将桌边立着的咖啡厅菜单递给了莲子。  
“才不是这个。我刚收到你发的这条信息。怎么回事？”莲子拿出手机，将一条短信展示给对方看。  
【拜托了，如果不向你诉说梦里的事情并且一起讨论的话，我都要分不清哪个才是现实中的我了。】  
玛艾露贝莉扬起了眉毛。她不记得有这回事，但说不定她只是忘了……  
于是她解释到，“那是刚从噩梦里醒来发生的事。只是受到了惊吓而已。”这也的确是事实。“既然现在见到了莲子，那这边不就是现实的我吗。”玛艾露贝莉试着用笑容缓解气氛。“问题解决。辛苦你了莲子，你可以回去了。”  
莲子叹了口气，接过菜单心不在焉地翻阅起来。“最近你做的噩梦不少呢。真的没问题吗？”  
“大概吧。”  
“我觉得你这个轻视梦境的态度也是个问题。”   
“明明只是幻觉而已？”  
“说不定正是这种觉得无所谓的想法才导致你做更多噩梦呢？”  
莲子放下菜单，正准备点一份蛋糕的时候，被玛艾露贝莉制止了。  
“蛋糕的话就不用了”她解释道，“我已经准备过了。”  
“嗯~”莲子点了一杯热巧克力，问“你昨天去买的吗？”  
“秘密。”

“行吧，反正待会就要告诉我的。”莲子拿出随身携带的笔记本，“那么你昨晚做了什么样的梦？”


	12. Chapter 12

只是一眨眼的瞬间，玛艾露贝莉眼前的景色就再次发生了变换。  
笼罩在晨雾中的红色洋馆。被还未升起的太阳染成了浅蓝色的半边天。被露水打湿的鞋和裙摆。  
当她睁开双眼，与莲子相关的记忆就开始变得模糊……

——我，是想拜访这处洋馆来着吗？


	13. Chapter 13

这之后，她在夜晚的竹林里迷了路。


	14. Chapter 14

然后她又回到了咖啡厅。  
“……梦到这里就结束了吗？”  
在她眼前，莲子正用餐刀将草莓蛋糕分成两块。  
玛艾露贝莉不知道该怎么回答。她想说梦说不定还在继续……但这么说的话莲子也不会理解。揉了揉惺忪的双眼，她说：“再点一块蛋糕不就行了，只有一块草莓的话没法分成两半吧。”  
而莲子楞了一下。  
“不……怎么能再点一块。你刚才不是说，这是你从梦中带回来的吗？”  


不待玛艾露贝莉有回应的机会，这段梦境就突然中止了。


	15. Chapter 15

到底该如何区分梦境跟现实呢？玛艾露贝莉想过很久。  
解答的方法当然也有很多种。  
其中一个是：因为迎来了终结，所以之前发生的一切才是梦境。换句话说，在醒来（结束）之前，没有手段去区分现实跟梦境。也没有这个必要。  
  
一眨眼的瞬间，无限延伸的竹林又占据了她的视野。身后传来了怪物的笑声。回过头来，赤色的双瞳在黑暗中忽隐忽现。  
——到底是怎么回事……到底哪边才是梦境？  
  
“……说不定现在我们的谈话才是一场梦。”  
“梅莉？”  
还未看清莲子的身影，玛艾露贝莉就被拖到了下一幕中。


	16. Chapter 16

坐在长凳上，玛艾露贝莉呆滞的眼光来回打量着商店街的顾客们。尽管莲子就坐在她身边，清点着买来的伴手礼，她却没法像之前那样以此断定这边就是现实。  
——说不定现实根本就不存在，这一切一直都是梦，只不过之前运气很好没有意识到而已  
“莲子，这是哪？”她问。  
“是善光寺啦。梅莉你今天果然状态不是很好嘛，这问题你都问第二次了……”  
玛艾露贝莉其实有悄悄期待莲子回答‘这里是梦中’。  
然后她注意到莲子手中握着的东西。一株鲜红的彼岸花。  
叶落花开，花落叶发，永不相见。注意到玛艾露贝莉的视线，“现在全日本都是神明的墓园，”莲子这样感叹道。  
于是玛艾露贝莉抬起头。  
映入她眼帘的是漫山遍野的彼岸花。她讨厌彼岸花。彼岸花象征着一切的终结。在她第一次见到彼岸花之后，她被父母送到了疗养院。她本该正常度过的童年就这样突兀地结束了。  
在莲台野的那一夜她也看到了这不详的花。一直伪装到那一刻的正常生活也在那之后迎来了终点。  
这一刻，她意识到维持至此的小小幸福也将不复存在。  
她能做的只有闭上双眼。


	17. Chapter 17

在那个满月的夜晚，玛艾露贝莉在心中许下了一个愿望。  
——让我从这噩梦中醒来吧。  
之后发生的事，她认为那是回应愿望的代价。是惩罚。  
愿望达成的她不断地从一个场景跳跃到下一个。每一幕最终都会结束，所以做了噩梦也一定会醒来。可作为逃避现实的代价，她彻底失去了现实，被困在一个接着一个的梦境之中。以被彻底打乱的顺序，不断重复地体验她人生中的每一幕，这就是她的惩罚。  
玛艾露贝莉觉得这是没有办法的事情。是不可抗力。她只能接受。


	18. 科学世纪的处世之道

真实与否只存在于个人主观当中。如果出现的是熟悉的景色，那眼前就一定是认知中的那个地点。  
从结果上看，相对性精神学的目的是接受现状，而不是去分辨真伪。只要模仿的像，那即使把伪物当成真货也无妨。在合成食物，虚拟现实技术，和信息管控无处不见的科学世纪，这样的思想成为主流也不奇怪。到了极端，便是将不愿意见到的东西藏起来，当它从未存在过。能被理解，能够控制的，就纳入。做不到的就送到远离人烟的疗养院，隔离开来。  
可以说，相对性精神学是一门研究如何自欺欺人的学问。

又一次，玛艾露贝莉凝望着窗外的风景，可这次窗外没有被铁栅栏围起来。在透明墙壁之外是一片漆黑冰冷的虚无。只要踏出飞船一步，就得承受太阳散发出的致命辐射风暴。  
跟莲子不同，望着眼前的宇宙，玛艾露贝莉完全不觉得有被这景色治愈的可能。她只感受得到恐惧。她也能隐约理解鸟船计划最终被弃置的理由。  
试图踏入宇宙本身就是个天真的想法。  
在地球上，放眼望去一切皆有存在的意义。无论是动植物，季节天气，以至于被允许存在的市民，都是为了人而存在。过于危险或者无法管控的，都被城市周围的高墙隔离在外。虚拟的景色掩盖了人们不想看到的风景，合成的食物对人体没有一丝危险性，动物也全是驯化过改造过的符合人们审美的品种。一切皆为人。而不符合该价值观的，都被移到了不可见的角落。  
可这在鸟船里行不通。  
放眼望去皆是虚无，那吞噬一切的黑暗就是证明。世界或许不是为了人而存在的。在这一切背后或许什么意义都没有，人类只是微不足道的灰尘。  
未来不受人管控。所以明天也不见得会比昨天更好。就算是想闭上眼睛想从这里逃开，在封闭的太空船内也无处可躲。外面是致死的冰冷真空，而里面……  
在两人面前，暴走的植物占据了整艘卫星鸟船。如果不是亲眼目睹，两位恐怕也不会相信‘在距离地球38万千米的虚空中还存在着这样的乐园’。脱离人类管控，这原本为了人类而存在的生态圈现在已经失去了原定目的，回归了原本的模样。

冷静下来思考的话，已经见到过奇美拉怪物的两人根本就不应该再回到鸟船上。既然意识到这边可能会存在危险，那在这梦中……那个可能性一定会成为现实。  
……或许是被这早已被人遗忘的景色吸引，亦或者被丛林里的蒸汽蒙蔽了双眼，两人还是回到了这边。  
这样说也有失偏颇。  
被景色吸引的是莲子。  
而玛艾露贝莉是知道后续，却没有试图阻止这一切。

无论管控的多么严格，凭人的力量是无法解释并且管控整个世界的。因为世界的复杂度超出人的理性所能及的范围。愿望不可能成为现实。无论多么努力，人总有要面对苦难的时候。  
可相对性精神学说，主观是能够决定现实的。  
那么，只要不把坏事认定为是坏事，而是全盘接受它的话……是不是就不会感到难过了呢？  
玛艾露贝莉从相对性精神学那得出的结论是，这就是人类获得幸福的方式。

跟以前一样，玛艾露贝莉在丛林中跟莲子走散了。  
这是件好事。  
因为她已经看到了怪物迫近的身形。在过度变异后，怪物的身躯适应了无重力环境。不再需要支撑自身重量的结实骨架，而是换取了能在真空环境中灵活移动的修长肢体。她不由得想起了莲子经常看的科幻小说。  
——说不定对方其实很弱呢？没有结实的肉体，说不定轻轻一撞就会碎开……  
她摇了摇头。如果这是莲子的梦，那么怪物说不定会遵循奇妙的物理逻辑。但这里是她的梦。而她在主观上认定自己是绝对逃不掉的。  
怪物露出了一口锋利的锐牙。  
而玛艾露贝莉闭上了双眼，祈祷自己能在感受到痛处前离开这里。  
  
可她这会突然想起，在这梦中她不是一个人。  
莲子跟她在一起。  
——拜托了，莲子，不要在这个时候过来……  
  
在怪物扑过来的前一瞬间，呆站在原地等待梦醒的玛艾露贝莉被人撞到了一边。  
她惊恐地睁开双眼。映入眼帘的，是她这一刻最不想看到的人的身影。  
莲子。  
  
这个世界是为了人类而被某个存在创造出来的。  
可若是如此，这世界上为什么会存在恶呢？神必定是善良仁慈的。可若一切恶都出自恶魔的手，那神就不是全能的了……  
有人说，恶的存在是必要的。如果没有黑暗，那相对的，光明也不复存在。正因为有恶，所以人们才能意识到世界美好的那一面。这个世界便是最好的世界，没有其他的可能。  
……可若是人能够逃跑呢？若是他们有能力选择自己想要的世界，抛弃那些不想要的部分，他们还会愿意去直面他们不想看到的现实吗？  
在这场美梦变成噩梦的前一刻，玛艾露贝莉又逃跑了。并不是指迈开双腿，从怪物身边跑开。而是闭上了双眼，捂住耳朵。  
——梦跟现实分别存在。  
闭上双眼，她在那一片漆黑中想象自己不在鸟船，假装怪物不存在，想着莲子不在身边。  
因为她不需要面对之后即将发生的事。她没必要。她不会被一种现实束缚住。  
她会在另一场梦中醒来，并且那边的莲子一定会安然无恙，一定会再次对她露出微笑。  
……只要她能把眼前所见当成梦境，假装这一切都没发生过的话。  
  
玛艾露贝莉坚信自己只能看到结界。她不认为自己有能力操纵结界。她有不能这么想的理由。她有必要去相信‘在这世界之外有着操纵梦境之人’。  
因为，如果说那个‘操纵梦境的人’根本就不存在，一直以来都是她本人在操纵结界的话……  
那难道不就意味着，是她自己一次又一次地让莲子死于怪物的爪下吗？  
玛艾露贝莉也是一位精通自欺欺人之术的学者。


	19. 直到最后一秒

当她再次睁开双眼时，玛艾露贝莉心中的一块大石落了下来。  
  
明明她之前一直都在这，跟莲子讲述她的梦境，但……不知为何，玛艾露贝莉有种很久没有见到莲子的感觉。  
——一定是因为之前的梦吧  
不过现在噩梦已经过去了。莲子在这里，在她的身边，其他的事情都不重要。  
  
“怎么了？”注意到同伴突然发起了呆，莲子这么随口一问。  
  
玛艾露贝莉想说自己没问题。她想继续讲述梦境里的故事，讲述那竹林中两只妖怪之间的华丽战斗。窗外下着雨，明明是个很适合讲故事的日子，在这样的日子她总会跟莲子讲述梦的故事，无论是添油加醋过的梦境冒险也好，随口现编的异界风景也好……  
可当她张开嘴，玛艾露贝莉却说不出话来。  
或许是因为做了噩梦。或许是因为再次见到了莲子。或许是莲子那轻松的语气导致她稍微松懈了那么一下，心中的感情就一口气全涌了上来，塞住了她的喉咙，模糊了她的双眼。  
  
玛艾露贝莉很喜欢雨天。因为雨天适合想象。因为雨天适合回忆。  
这一刻，玛艾露贝莉想起的都是没法跟莲子诉说的经历。  
慌乱中，她举起手挡住了脸，擦拭着源源不断留下的眼泪。她不想让莲子看到自己这样的一面，也不能让莲子看到原本就不该有的感情。  
但无论她怎么做泪水都不会停，喉咙也只会发出不争气的呜咽声。  
  
莲子不知何时坐到了她的身边，用手帕擦拭着她的脸。当她终于冷静下来后，对方将刚点的一杯热咖啡递到了她手中。  
“做了个噩梦吗？如果有什么我能做的，你说就是了。”  
  
玛艾露贝莉想说‘别离开我’。  
但 ‘玛艾露贝莉 赫恩’不是会说这种话的人。  
尽管早已脱离了原定的剧本，她还是深吸了一口气，试着摆出一副笑脸。“我不是跟你说过很多次了吗，梦和现实是相同的东西。”  
隐隐约约感觉现在不是争论的时候，莲子只是回了一句“或许吧。”  
  
窗外下着的大雨在咖啡厅的玻璃窗上使劲敲打着。  
她本应该在说完了那句话就离开这里的。找店员借一把塑料伞，冒着雨回到家，回到那阴暗冰冷的梦中。但在这一刻，仿佛一切被窗外的大雨抹去，不复存在一般，玛艾露贝莉忘记了自己的负担。忘记了那些埋藏在心中的痛苦秘密。忘记了那些反复折磨她的噩梦。仿佛一切都不复存在，就连宇佐见莲子和玛艾露贝莉都褪下了面具，只剩下哭肿了眼的她，和在一边静静守候的她。  
躲在这平静的梦中，玛艾露贝莉双手捧着咖啡，睁着双眼，轻轻地靠在了莲子的肩上。两人就这样一言不发地注视着同样的景色。明明只是不值一提的雨景。  
玛艾露贝莉想要的只有这些。正是因为有着这样的回忆，她才能够坚持下去。  
  
梦一定会结束的。到了那时，她会再次闭上双眼，并且将那无尽的思念深埋心底。  
到了那时，她能做的也只有去相信。试着相信下一个梦也会是一场幸福的美梦。  
  
可她期待那一刻永不到来。  
她希望这一幕能永远持续下去。


	20. 同床异梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莲子视角

莲子的计划总是赶不上变化。  
她没料到玛艾露贝莉对万景幕一点兴趣都没有。她也没料到老家的房子状况意外的好。  
在她的计划里，扫完墓后整个下午到晚上都要用来整理屋子，结果时间意外地充足。  
她也没料到老家的床是旧式的木制品。她只是想翻个身，床架子就发出了嘎吱嘎吱的刺耳声音。

“莲子？还醒着吗。”  
一旁，玛艾露贝莉的声音很平静，不像是被吵醒的。于是莲子索性转过身，问对方怎么了。而后者抬起了左手，指向了两人头顶上贴满了画纸的天花板。  
“你画的那些都是什么？星星？”  
望着这些粗糙的画，莲子想起那些都是她小学时画着玩的。“恩。不是真实的行星，是科幻小说里面出现过的。”  
玛艾露贝莉指着一张素描，说：“那个看起来挺像月亮的。半个月亮。”  
那副画只有一半是荒芜的月面，另一半则是用笔乱涂一气的什么东西……  
“大概是植物吧？”莲子答。  
“也是科幻小说里的？”  
“恩。故事原著讲的是两个人在维多利亚时代就登上了月球，这样的事情。”  
“他们怎么上去的，吃下了让重力无效的药？”  
“有点类似。那两个人做了啥来着……对，他们用一种能阻断引力的特殊金属做了一艘球形飞船。”  
“故事的结局是怎么样的？”  
“一人跑回到了地球，另外一位留在了月亮上……结局不是很令人开心就是。”  
“……为什么两人分开了呢？”  
“因为在月亮上发生了不少意外，两人走散了。”莲子犹豫了一会后补充到：“或许也因为两人追求不一样的东西吧。一位是探索者，可同伴却只想着征服一切。”  
梅莉没有再说什么。于是莲子合上了眼，打算早点休息，为第二天的活动做准备。

再次睁开双眼时，莲子注意到身边玛艾露贝莉的呼吸十分急促。她转过身，轻轻握住对方的手，发现对方的手心都是冷汗。  
“梅莉？”  
她这一喊，玛艾露贝莉才睁开了困惑的双眼。  
“做噩梦了吗？”莲子问。  
“不，没什么大不了的……”  
可玛艾露贝莉没有甩开，而是轻轻回握住了莲子的手。看着对方一脸平静的表情，和逐渐平稳下来的呼吸，莲子把那句到了嘴边的“是很糟糕的噩梦吧”吞了回去。因为‘宇佐见莲子’绝对不会去怀疑玛艾露贝莉说的话。  
可这样做真的是正确的选择吗？  
莲子想起了对方拿出蛋糕和竹笋的那次。尽管发生了那样的大事，以至于莲子都想叫停俱乐部活动。可到了第二天，玛艾露贝莉又跟个没事人一样地讲述着梦境。从对方的笑容中，莲子感觉不出一丝残留的恐惧，讲述梦境的时候也是一副轻松愉快的语气，简直像是变了一个人一样。  
——呐，梅莉，你还记得那个蛋糕和竹笋吗？  
她不敢问。   
或许玛艾露贝莉忘记了有做过噩梦，也没把能力失控当回事。但这真的是坏事吗？比起因为梦境而担惊受怕，像现在这样能够无忧无虑地笑出来，又有什么不好呢。  
莲子不断跟自己说，她是不想让玛艾露贝莉回想起不好的经历，才避免提及那件事。若是对方有那个意思，她一定会严肃对待这件事。可对方那之后就再也没提过这件事。仿佛那天的一切从未发生过。  
可作为物证的竹笋和符纸都还在莲子的包里。

“莲子你有想过去月亮上看看吗？”  
说这话的时候，玛艾露贝莉已经平静了下来。可没来由地，莲子从她的语气中感觉出了一丝若有若无的的颤抖。她转过头，可在这漆黑的夜里她看不清对方的表情。  
“……当然想过啊。”莲子答，“最开始是想跟小说里一样，第一个发明反重力物质，然后用自己的名字命名。宇佐见物质。那时觉得这名字很酷，后来发现读音像兔子和螨虫……很蠢吧？”  
玛艾露贝莉没有说什么。但莲子知道对方还有在听。握着莲子的那只手也没有放开。于是莲子继续说了下去。仿佛只要将话题继续下去，就能驱散潜伏在黑暗中的不详之物一般。  
“小时后我挺喜欢上世纪的科幻作品。家里长辈也收集了很多，一有空我就会把它们翻出来反复看。无论是小说还是电影，都记得很清楚……”她压低嗓音。“宇宙，最后的边疆。梅莉看过那部电视剧吗？”  
“没。”  
“我想跟那个电视剧里说的一样，去勇踏前人未至之境……因为地面上没有什么是人类不知道的，所以我就想去宇宙看看。刚好高中的那段时候因为鸟船发射，身边的人都对太空感兴趣，我也顺势报了物理系。”  
“然后鸟船就失控了，对吧。发射后还不到一年就出了事。各国的其他太空计划也纷纷中止。”  
“……也，也算是给了我一个喘息的机会。原本因为备考排的死死的日程，也一下子因为梦想破灭而全部取消掉了。”  
“然后我就想到，拥有目标会不会只是用来麻痹思考的呢？只是因为这一点小事，我就会那样动摇，难道不是我自己的错吗？正因为不知道自己想要的究竟是什么，从未去好好思考过，所以才会变成那样。但越是思考越会陷入死循环。未知只是一种暂时的状态。一旦被研究透了，那它对于探索者就失去了意义。于是探索者就会去寻找下一个未知。而那下一个谜题也终将会被解开。然后下一个，再下一个……”  
莲子继续说：“追寻梦想的前提是不满足于现状。这同时也是代价，而这恐怕不是所有人都付得起。所以有的人不再看向外面，不再追求改变。在市区外建立起墙壁，不再对未知抱有一丝兴趣。墙内的一切都是已知的事物。无论是合成食物还是虚拟景色，一切都在掌控之中。没有变化，没有未知。为此感到安心，感到满足。”

不追求改变，也代表着一切想要的都已经到手。无欲无求，这难道不是幸福吗？  
可或许正是因为害怕改变，才会退居其次，认为知足才是幸福。  
宇佐见莲子的确害怕改变。在现实还未变成梦境之前就是如此。  
  
即使到了应当离别的时刻，那句理所当然的‘明天见’莲子也说不出口。  
一整个下午，两人都在激动地讨论着月球旅行的可行性。就算夜晚已经降临，校园里一个学生也不剩，她们还意犹未尽地站在咖啡厅前的喷泉旁，迟迟不肯离去。玛艾露贝莉一言不发地坐在了喷泉边上，看似心不在焉地用手指搅动着池水。而莲子正绞尽脑汁地思考告别以外的话题。  
先开口的依旧是玛艾露贝莉。  
“呐，莲子。如果月面旅行太贵的话，其实还有一种去月球的办法……”  
对方的指尖在波光粼粼的水面上划动着。注视着池水，玛艾露贝莉的双眸中映出的却是银白的光芒。期初莲子以为是那晚的满月过于耀眼，以至于池水像是在散发着光芒。但当她抬起头，注意到那一夜乌云密布，根本见不到月亮的影子时，她才理解发生了什么事。  
“……今晚便是能寻得遗失之物的夜晚。”  
玛艾露贝莉的指尖在水面划出一条横线，揭开了隐藏结界入口的障眼法。然后，像是要抓住什么似的，对方向着水中虚幻的月亮伸出了手臂，指尖没入到了冰冷的水中。那歪斜的姿势像是随时都要跌进水里……  
……跌落到结界的对面去。  
  
明明从很久以前，玛艾露贝莉就在两个世界之间摇摆不定，可莲子却没能早点做出决定。让事态恶化到这一步，是她的过错。  
那一瞬间，莲子终于下定了决心。  
至少，莲子期初是这么认为的。因为那一夜后来到底怎样了，她一点印象都没有。  
在那之后，第二天也一切依旧如常，没有任何变化。每到放学后，玛艾露贝莉还是会像往常一样，有声有色地跟她讲述梦里发生的事情。她们的俱乐部活动依旧如故。莲子也还是扮演着策划俱乐部活动，追寻异界风景的那个角色。  
那晚发生的一切就好像只是一场梦。  
莲子不禁想，说不定她最后还是没能将心中的想法传达出来。就算过了这么久，她还是一点长进都没有。

当她注意到自身的变化，那要到很久很久以后了。  
那个晚上，作为秘封俱乐部活动的内容，她领着玛艾露贝莉潜入了一处破旧的酒吧。那个晚上，酒吧里聚集了许多跟她们一样以结界为目标的人。莲子负责混入他人的讨论之中，跟他人攀谈取得对活动有益的情报。而玛艾露贝莉则跟往常一样，担任魔术师的角色。  
魔术师的工作是给于观众惊喜，用技法将他们期待的景色呈现出来。所以，当玛艾露贝莉通过镜子将梦境中的风景呈现在众人眼前时，有的人甚至留下了感动的泪水。他们之中大部分人都没有见过真正的异界，但毫无疑问，将他们聚在这里的理由只有一个。在这一瞬间，他们的梦想都得以实现。  
莲子也在镜中看到了异界的景色。可她却什么也没感觉到。  
她甚至有点庆幸玛艾露贝莉的脸被镜子挡住了，不然莲子反而得想办法藏起她那副犹豫不决的表情。  
直到这一刻，莲子都认为结界背后的世界是她所追求的。可她错了。她没有被触动，只能说明异世界已不再是她真正寻求的事物。  
她真正想看到的是镜子后面的人。若是能看到对方的表情，那莲子就能知道对方有没有享受今晚的活动。于是这一刻她又嫌那块镜子碍事了起来。

变化在很久以前就开始了。只不过莲子没能意识到。没有什么是突然间改变的。  
过往的回忆就如梦中的体验一般，稍不注意就会如流沙般从指缝间溜走。但那些刻骨铭心的感情就算从手中丢失，也不会被时间的浪潮冲走。它们会在沙中静静等待着，等到被无意间挖出来的那一天。  
这些重要的碎片，莲子不止一次遗失它们，也不止一次将它们从回忆的砂土中挖出来。就算当她回过神来，双手中依旧是空空如也，但在手上刻下的伤痕也比上次多了一些。  
——是哪一步做错了吗？  
  
在善光寺游玩的那次，玛艾露贝莉让莲子看到了异世界的景色。  
当对方用双手蒙住了莲子的双眼时，莲子的确看到了别的世界……可那不是她期待的景色。所以当玛艾露贝莉问她“看到了什么”时，莲子犹豫了。  
最后她选择了撒谎。  
“啊，那个地方，我见过的！”  
朝着空无一物的方向举起手，莲子假装看到了她‘应该看到的景色’。  
“对吧。这支倒插在大地之上的矛就是高千穗的天逆鉾呢。莲子你既然也看到了，就说明这边不是我的幻觉呢。”  
这一刻，莲子什么都看不见。她只能从玛艾露贝莉的只言片语中判断出这是正确的选择。是宇佐见莲子的话，一定会做出这样的选择。因为宇佐见莲子的目的就是探索结界。

实际上玛艾露贝莉的能力的确起作用了。那双手不止遮住了光芒，盖住了外界的噪音，甚至连触觉都钝化了。明明贴得这么近，可莲子却感觉不到玛艾露贝莉的体温和呼吸。  
结界的彼端是没有一丝光亮，连星星和月亮都不存在的黑暗。但莲子知道有人在这里。因为她听到了轻微的啜泣声。尽管道不出缘由，莲子却觉得这声音很耳熟。她甚至能察觉出声音的主人在极力控制自己，却始终止不住泪水，这样压抑的哭泣声。  
莲子不知道该如何面对这样的景象。  
她也不知道如何面对心中不断涌现的负罪感。她不明白，为何听到了陌生人的哭声，她会觉得这都是自己的错。  
这个问题，她在经历过了无数个梦之后，才终于在这一幕里找到了答案。  
这样的一幕她已经体验过无数次了。之前每一次，除了安慰对方，她什么都做不到。  
这一幕里，窗外下着倾盆大雨。


	21. 永恒轮回

这一幕的舞台是鲜红色的洋馆。  
玛艾露贝莉很喜欢这里的气氛，所以她毫不犹豫地接受了洋馆主人的邀请。银发的女仆领着她到了餐桌边，打了个响指，桌上就像变戏法一样突然出现了红茶和蛋糕。尽管没什么胃口，但为了不糟蹋洋馆主人的好意，玛艾露贝莉还是拿起餐具，切下一小块蛋糕品尝了起来。  
跟莲子在一起的时候，她总在抱怨外界的合成食物是多么不好。可客观比较起来，梦中的蛋糕味道是没有外面的好。从原材料到加工，科学世纪的合成食物就是为了美味而存在，这是理所当然的事情。可梦中的蛋糕一定有着什么是外面所不具备的元素。或许是人情味，或许是不完美……那具体是什么，玛艾露贝莉当然不知道。但她知道秘封俱乐部就是为了探索这点，才存在于此。所以，或许是为了逗弄莲子，她在描述梦境的时候故意添油加醋，讲述的比体验更美好。  
作为秘封俱乐部的一员，这么做难道不是理所当然的吗？

“就算味道比现实里的好，也不要过于贪吃啊。吃下了梦里的食物，说不定就回不来了。”  
“怎么，羡慕吗？”  
“当然啦。梦里的事情只有你才能体验到，太不公平了。”  
而玛艾露贝莉一直在等对方说这句话。“上钩了”一边这样说着，她把从‘那边’带过来的蛋糕摆在了桌上，“这样的话莲子你也能吃到了。”  
可玛艾露贝莉看到的，跟她听到的不一样。她从莲子的动作中看出了担忧。从莲子那对双眼中，她读出了‘梅莉你是不是过于享受虚幻之物了？’。真是令人讨厌的双眼。  
但她那时不知道要怎么解释才能让莲子安心。  
——哪边是现实，哪边是梦境，决定权都在我手里。跟莲子一同的这边就是现实，我已经决定好了，所以不用担心，我不会走丢的。  
……这样的话她可说不出口。这只会让莲子更加担心她的状况。

或许一切都是从最初的那个谎言开始的。因为现状与理想不符，所以才会说谎，会想去扮演那个理想中的自己。等到回过神来，脚下已经是由一个个善意的谎言堆积起来，摇摇欲坠的高塔了。  
“……发现我之后，住在那边的妖怪就会袭击我。”  
“总感觉梅莉一直都在被妖怪袭击啊。”  
“是啊。我已经习惯了。不管是哪个梦，到最后都会变成被追逐的噩梦。”  
——所以莲子你不用担心，我是不会沉溺在美梦中的。  
她希望这样就能让莲子安心。就算梦境里只发生了美好的事情，她也会添油加醋一番，描述那边的‘怪物’有多可怕。不这么做的话，她害怕莲子会担心。  
所以她的梦都会以被妖怪追逐的场景结束。每次都是。

将冷掉的红茶放下，谢绝了前来更换茶杯的女仆，玛艾露贝莉走到了窗边，将厚重的红色窗帘拉开一丝。  
其实梦里根本就没有会袭击人的怪物。  
她听到的是孩子们的欢笑声。她听到的是有着悠久历史的，不可思议的歌声。她看到的是在空中飞行的两个孩子，像是在决斗一般，有来有回地跳着不可思议的舞蹈。青空之下，五颜六色的弹幕散发着不输给太阳的光芒。目光可及之处，人们都在欢笑，看来今天似乎是祭典的日子。  
在这种时候，玛艾露贝莉的心中会冒出这样的想法。  
——如果一直都是这样的美梦的话，住在这里感觉也不坏。   
当然，见到了这样的景色之后，玛艾露贝莉会怀念起雨滴的声音，咖啡的味道，和听她讲故事的那个人。俱乐部活动刚开始的时候，她都毫无保留地跟莲子讲述着她梦到的一切。远离人烟的深山中的神社。开心地玩着弹幕游戏的妖怪们。深邃的绿，和那雾气中隐隐约约窥见的银。孩子气的红房子和树荫下的茶会……

洋馆的主人藏在了房间的阴暗角落里。  
“如何，这边的景色您满意吗，外界的访客小姐？”  
“恩。孩子们都很快乐。最后一次看到这样欢笑的孩子是多久之前的事情了。无论是歌声，舞蹈还是人们都是那么不可思议……”  
“既然客人您这么中意，为什么不干脆在这边住下呢？”  
“……因为这只是梦啊。”玛艾露贝莉拉上窗帘，闭上了双眼。“我想要的现实已经到手了。只不过是偶尔会做噩梦，但梦最终一定会结束的。在这幻之朝雾中……一定会迎来黎明。”  
只不过能被称为‘现实’的部分在逐渐减少。而令人难过的梦境变得越来越多，越来越久。  
“真遗憾，我还以为客人您有成为妖怪的潜质。看来是我误会了。”洋馆的主人遗憾地摇了摇头。“妖怪会把自己想要的都夺到手。若是不止他人，连自己都欺骗，这就只有人类才做得出来了。”  
注意到客人已经闭上了双眼，妖怪似笑非笑地打了个响指。  
“看来来访者小姐已经不在‘这边’了。咲夜，送客。”  
“……遵命。”


	22. 诸多可能世界中最好的那个

点缀下一个舞台的，是下沉的夕阳，和与其相对在天空的另一端开始闪耀的繁星们。待天色完全暗下来，那只红眼的妖怪就会注意到玛艾露贝莉，然后两者就会在漆黑的竹林中展开追逐。这些都是‘这一幕’里的内容。  
而下一幕里会发生什么，她也不知道。  
  
那么，玛艾露贝莉知道些什么？  
玛艾露贝莉知道这场梦随时都可能完结，然后马上被忘却。既然下一场梦的内容她又完全没有头绪，那无论她现在做什么选择没有任何无意义。或许她只是舞台上的牵线木偶，就算偶尔即兴发挥一下，下一幕还是会按照剧本上的来。她没有办法确认自己的行为能带来什么改变。  
玛艾露贝莉也明白，若是不知道每一幕之间的因果顺序，就不可能得知要做什么。在这种不知情的状况下就算做出了不一样的行动，那也不能算是有意地去改变。  
玛艾露贝莉还知道，想要改变也就意味着对现状不满。即想要否定现在的自己。可她又说不出自己究竟想要什么。所以与其追逐她自己都不知道是什么的理想而不断地否定自我，不如变成熟一点，接受眼前的一切。  
玛艾露贝莉说，她所处的现在就是最好的……

这都是是玛艾露贝莉试着去相信的事。这些是她认为能让自己变得幸福的事。除此之外她做不了任何事。想不起过去，又看不到未来，如一片被卷入狂风的羽毛，只能顺着他人的操弄，做着一个接着一个的永不完结的梦……  
同样地，为了获得幸福，有的事她不能去想，不能去承认。因为这只会让她感到痛苦。在这一幕中，漫无目的的她抬起了头，望向了天空。她不禁想起了莲子那双令人厌恶的双眼。

她讨厌莲子双眼的原因其实很简单。只不过是迁怒莲子而已，因为那位愚钝的伙伴不知道该如何打开话题。玛艾露贝莉希望美梦能持续的更久一点。可莲子的坏习惯是一有机会就看星空报时。而那些话在玛艾露贝莉听起来，就像是在提醒她‘这一刻不可能永远持续下去’。  
可像现在这样独处的时候，玛艾露贝莉会抬起头注视着夜空，并且不由自主地羡慕起莲子的那双眼睛。意识到这点只会让她更加痛苦，让她想听到莲子的声音。尽管身处异地，到了夜晚莲子也一定会抬起头来，注视着夜空。  
她想，要是这一刻两人看到的是同一片星空，那该有多好。  
  
她没有意识到自身的力量在逐渐变强。


	23. Chapter 23

下一刻，厚重的枝叶遮住了天空。  
这一幕的场景是阴森的林中小径。  
玛艾露贝莉抬起头，四处寻找着莲子的身影。她记得莲子‘刚才’还在她身边。前一秒她们还在讨论如何庆祝东京的彼岸节……可现在，无论哪个方向都是看不到尽头的黑暗。上方的枝叶是如此茂密，以至于将天空彻底遮盖住，玛艾露贝莉连一丝光芒都看不到，分不清白天和黑夜。光凭她手持的烛台，也无法指明脚下的泥泞小径究竟通向何方。  
或许在这路途的尽头什么都没有。  
或许在这一层一层的枝叶外什么都没有。没有星星，太阳和月亮，只是一片虚无。  
但那也没关系。玛艾露贝莉不需要外面的光芒。虽然微弱，但她紧紧握着的正是属于她自己的光。那些她视为‘现实’的回忆。  
为了不迷失在梦境里，她将那些弥足珍贵的回忆紧紧地抓在了手中。  
——旅途的终点都无所谓。重要的是沿途的景色。  
就算明天不会变好她也能接受。她已经度过了最为幸福的时光。只要意识到下一幕或许就是幸福的美梦，那么眼前再怎么糟糕，她也能够忍受。  
——所以也没必要继续前行，不是吗？反正前方也只是一片灰暗。

于是她坐了下来，望着蜡烛的火光，试着回忆那些她觉得开心的瞬间。可是手上的蜡烛在不断变短。她所珍视的那些宝贵回忆，也在一次又一次的轮回下变得平淡乏味。  
玛艾露贝莉闭上了双眼。  
每当玛艾露贝莉迷路时，她都会一个人静静地等待救援到来。当她在迷失在梦境里，她会静静地祈祷这场梦早点完结。  
——在这幻之世界中，黎明终将到来。

她等了很久。

最后，她听到了莲子的声音。  
“怎么了？梅莉。突然摆出一副可怕的表情……”


	24. Chapter 24

没有噪音，没有一丝震动。乘着不存在的春风，虚假的樱花花瓣飘进了车窗，落在了玛艾露贝莉的手背上，停留了一瞬便彻底消失了。  
她抬起头，跟坐在正对面，一脸沮丧的莲子对上了视线。  
“外面的景色明明就跟地上没什么区别。”莲子抱怨道，“梅莉你到底是不满哪一点嘛。”  
其实玛艾露贝莉很满意。像这样什么都不会发生的平淡的梦境。莲子也在身边。这难道还不够吗。  
“是呢……”她悄悄看了几眼莲子，然后将视线转向了窗外的景色。“很快就能到东京的确是不错，可东海道过去可是有53个宿场的啊。可现在只要53分钟。这样还称得上是旅行吗？就算路上的景色再怎么漂亮，一到终点人们也只会以转头就将其忘得干干净净。”  
见莲子没有回答，她继续说：“早知道这样的话还不如去坐旧海道新干线。虽然只看得到废弃的鬼城，但至少能有时间去慢慢体验。莲子你不是说原本有预定在镰仓建车站的吗？现在也差不多到镰仓了。能在这里多停一站或许也不错。”  
“梅莉你在说什么梦话啊，”莲子突然说，“在这里停下的话我可是很困扰的啊。”  
“为什么？”


	25. Chapter 25

可惜，在听到莲子的回答前玛艾露贝莉就醒了过来。  
肮脏的酒吧，昏黄的灯光。陌生的男子盛气凌人地举着她编写的博物志。  
“你讲述的都是这上面记载的。在这里，我们必须讲述自身的体验才行。而且……”男人翻开博物志，指着其中一段，说“你还有地方记错了。这里，两位少女去卫星鸟船探险的时候，不是遭遇了奇美拉怪物吗？你仔细看，她们可没有受什么伤，反而是怪物被击退了。”  
“是吗？”  
其实玛艾露贝莉没看过博物志里的内容。她一直认为同人志里只是原样抄下了她跟莲子讲述的内容。莫非是她记错了？或许在跟莲子讲述的时候她把某些细节糊弄了过去？可是鸟船那会莲子也在场啊。  
抬起头，她看向坐在正对面的莲子。视线相对的那一刻，莲子轻笑着向她点了点头，然后出声打断了男人的长篇大论。  
“十分抱歉。她只是想测试一下大家的知识。”  
玛艾露贝莉一直以为莲子是想表达“交给我吧”这么个意思。但她现在不是那么确定了。因为现在她觉得那有点像恶作剧得逞的笑容……

玛艾露贝莉一直都独自占据了舞台的中心，在众人的目光下表演着魔术戏法。  
观众只看得到那一瞬间的精彩。他们不会去在意台下的辛酸，和孤独。  
宇佐见莲子可不愿意在台下做个观众。


	26. Chapter 26

外面下着小雨。客厅里弥漫着淡淡的茶香。  
注意到手中捧着的凉掉的茶水，玛艾露贝莉想起了这是哪一幕。桌对面的莲子将手中的笔扔到一旁，伸了个懒腰。“总算把梅莉你的部分也写完了。”对方拿起茶杯喝了一小口，补充到：“最后还是写成了战斗故事。”  
“可我在梦里没有跟妖怪打过架。这样写真的没问题吗？”  
“是呢……”莲子往沙发上一趟，说“梅莉你做的梦都没头没尾的，要整理起来真是麻烦。所以写下来的时候肯定得有小改动嘛。”  
莲子将摊在桌上的稿纸聚拢起来。  
“梦是只有梅莉你一个人能看到的东西。是绝对没法跟他人分享的。就算你用文字描述，有的体验也是没法让他人体会的。所以分享给别人的梦就不是梦了，是故事。故事是得有结局的。既然梅莉你没说过结局是怎样的，那我就只能自己写了。”  
“那你是怎么写的？”  
“当然是如实写。梅莉你没看过吧，结局。”


	27. Chapter 27

“莲子你记得自己做的梦吗？”  
随着窗外景色逐渐模糊，万景幕开始播放起了制作人名单。  
“没有开头，没有结尾。在结束后什么都不会剩下，除了些许回忆之外，只有一片空虚。梦的意义从来就不是终点，因为在醒来后那个世界就跟自己无关了。醒来后，梦的价值就只是试着从那些缺乏逻辑的片段中整理出意义来……”  
窗外一切都陷入了黑暗，只有一行‘Designed by Utagawa Hiroshige’的字停在了正中央。  
玛艾露贝莉继续说：“这一幕只会持续53分钟。一分不多，一分不少。而且要展现什么样的景色，都是由幕后的某人决定。等盂兰盆节过完，返程的时候我们还是会看到这一模一样的风景。就算有天色变化，对那些每天来往于东京和京都的上班族来说，但人很快就会习惯。然后麻木。但不管怎么做，他们都会看到这样的景色。他们能做的也只有移开目光……或者闭上眼睛。”  
听到这段话，莲子反而露出了笑容。

“果然，梅莉说的又是梦里的事情。”  
“是啊。而且我说什么都没有用。莲子你绝对会认为这边是现实。不是吗？”

这个问题莲子没有立刻回答，而是侧过头看向了窗外。53分钟的幻想已经结束，玻璃的对面是一片漆黑。  
“睁开眼的那一瞬间。只有在那一瞬间，我还能想起梦里发生的全部。梦里在别处，在别人身上发生的，全都是与我不相干的事情。而就算睁开了双眼，在醒来的那一刻我总觉得自己能让梦继续下去。  
“我不记得梦里的内容，但我记得醒来之后……如果做了个好梦，那我会再次闭上双眼，期望能让那个美梦延续下去，期望能看到后续。可如果是个噩梦，那我会松一口气，庆幸我从噩梦里逃了出来。然后我会再次合上双眼，并且希望能看到一个短暂的美梦。  
“总会有令人幸福到不想放手的事情。也总会有令人难受到想移开目光的事。我不会说这么做不对，因为我也有这样的时候……只不过在这里就闭上眼睛的话，我会很困扰的。明明马上就会发生比美梦更美妙的事情，为什么要在这里就停下脚步呢。

“……我不知道下一幕会发生什么。可以的话我也想像莲子你那么乐观，可我做不到。”  
“没关系。你只是忘记了好的那一面，所以才觉得未来是一片灰暗。不过我会提醒你的。现在是JST 13时48分，马上就能看到……”

“就是现在！”这一刻，列车刚好冲出了漆黑的隧道。在滤光玻璃的对面，是风和日丽的午后，和不断接近的东京市街。  
“这53分钟的旅途可不是没有意义。我们的目的地可是东京啊。无论是拥挤闭塞的步行街，能吃遍全球食物的主题公园，还是先祖大人们渡过的三途河畔……这次的行程我可是苦心计划很久的啊。这都还没开始，梅莉你就放弃的话，我可是很困扰的。”  
她回过头，跟玛艾露贝莉对上了视线。  
“一定会很有趣的。跟梅莉你一起的话。

“可这种话，只有在美梦里才能说出来不是吗？真的遇到了坏事，那莲子你能怎么办……  
或许是外面的阳光过于刺眼，玛艾露贝莉闭上了双眼。


	28. Chapter 28

下一刻，玛艾露贝莉就漂浮在了无重力的真空中。她回过头，看到了将自己推开的莲子，和不远处扑向了两人的怪物。适应了无重力环境的纤长的肢体，带有倒钩的爪子，和那能轻易撕碎人体的尖利口器……  
——我就知道。这正是最糟糕的噩梦。  
但玛艾露贝莉不觉得害怕。没有这个必要。她能拨回时针，让世界回到从未发生过这一切的时候。就算身处再怎么绝望的地狱，她也能找到逃出去的路。  
——在这样的局面下，怎么可能说出对未来抱有希望的话……

“梅莉你现在看着的是什么？  
在这样绝望的情况下，莲子的声音却十分沉稳，听不出哪怕一丝恐惧。  
“梦是只有一个人能看到的事物。眼前的怪物我们两个人都看得到。你还觉得这是梦吗？”  
——这里必须得是一场梦啊。如果这里不是梦的话，那就没办法逃出去……  
“这里的动植物都因为辐射的原因产生了突变，获得了适应无重力环境的身体。”望着不断逼近的怪物，莲子不紧不慢地从背包里拿出了一块硬物，说：“没有了重力，它们都演变出了能适应各种环境的移动手段。但你知道它们失去了什么吗？”  
玛艾露贝莉闭上了双眼。怪物的利爪已经近在眼前。  
  
“……没有重力，也就不再需要一副结实的身体了啊。人类的力气可不是这种纸糊的怪物能对付的。”  
说完，宇佐见莲子将手上的物件扔了出去，不偏不倚地砸中了怪物的脑袋。看似来势凶猛的怪物挨了这一下子，立刻就失去了平衡，顺着惯性飞向了别处。  
“你扔了什么？”玛艾露贝莉没能看清。  
“竹笋。长成到那个样子，已经硬到不能吃了。被砸到应该会很痛。”莲子拍了拍手，说到：“虽然还用不出弹幕，刚才这个准头也不错吧？”  
“明明没必要做这种事。反正这都是我的梦，只要我想的话……”  
“在梅莉的梦里，被怪物袭击或许是惯例。可在我的梦里，人类是可以为所欲为的。把怪物赶走这点小事，我还是能做到的。”


	29. Chapter 29

“……这之后一定会变的更好吗？现实跟梦不一样，不就说明眼前的一切不符合自己的理想吗。那样的，只会带来痛苦和不满。”  
玛艾露贝莉没法认同莲子的想法。  
玻璃窗外乌云蔽日，而咖啡厅内因为没有开灯，也是一片昏暗。但没关系。  
在咖啡厅内避雨的只有她们二人。这世界上或许只剩她们二人。  
外面下着雨。而隔着一层薄薄的玻璃便是温暖和安全的室内。外面的雨点声也被咖啡厅里播放的音乐盖住了。一把吉他，和沙哑的男声。  
【……so maybe tomorrow, I'll find my way home.】

“我想要幸福。”玛艾露贝莉说，“现在这一刻就挺好。”  
这一幕便重演了无数次。

“我做了梦。”莲子说，“梦里发生的全是我最害怕的事。每天我都会做这个梦，每次醒来我都会庆幸梦没有变成现实。我以为只要醒来就安全了……可不知从何时开始，我所担心的噩梦已经将现实取而代之，而我后悔也来不及。我不知道要怎么做。我不知道明天究竟会不会变好，我也不知道我的选择是不是正确的。但要是什么都不做，那话绝对是最糟的。”  
在莲子的梦中，玛艾露贝莉哭了。而她什么都做不到。

对玛艾露贝莉而言，那些梦却不只是单纯的幻觉。  
所以恐惧扭曲了她的面孔。  
“莲子你什么时候开始做梦的？”她问。  
“我也不是很清楚。感觉好像是很久以前就开始了……却又像是还未发生的事情。这么说或许有点奇怪，我们明明认识了还不到几周，秘封俱乐部的活动也才刚开始。但我感觉却像是跟梅莉你相识了很久。”  
“原本只有我记得之前发生的事，只有我被困在了梦中。现在你也……”玛艾露贝莉站起身，说：“不行。我得想办法把你送出去。如果发生了糟糕的事情我还能一个人解决。但莲子你可能会受伤。”  
“我不要。”  
“莲子你不明白这些梦境会有多危险。”

“所以我想要去了解。而到现在我才终于开始明白……”


	30. 故事的下一页

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莲子视角

“……怎么能在这里就停下啊。我们这才刚刚开始。”


	31. 同一个梦

着装华丽的年轻人们，正在共同构筑出独特的规则。只要看着他们，便不禁让人感叹到东京在逐渐恢复原本的模样。  
就算大学跑到京都去读，可宇佐见莲子也算是土生土长的东京人。  
“从小我就跟身边的人不一样。望着夜空我能知道时间与地点。其他人看不到。所以他们不会接受我的这一面。所以我说服自己，没必要对身边的人产生兴趣。追求未知，追求解答就成了我的唯一目标。跟梅莉你相识之前，我只注视着宇宙。”  
提着大包小包的慰问品，莲子领着玛艾露贝莉穿行于东京的市街中。  
“这个世界比我想的要复杂，不是能用一种看法囊括的。坚持一己之见的后果，就是在追寻未知的途中不断抛弃那些珍贵的事物。反复告诉自己，抛弃的那些都不是真理，都是错误，都是幻觉。因为相信自己做的是正确的。相信最后一定会获得幸福。只不过我的人生规划全被梅莉你弄乱了”  
莲子停下脚步，回过头看向了玛艾露贝莉。  
“梅莉你知道，这个国家的孩子（我们）为什么没法露出笑容吗？”

——孩子们不幸福是，因为他们还不能够学会满足于现状。  
如果是平时，玛艾露贝莉一定会这么回答。可这一刻，一直以来都被她刻意埋藏在内心深处的回忆不受控制地满溢了出来。  
‘自己现在是幸福的’现在的玛艾露贝莉没法说出这句话。

“因为像你们这样的学者把梦与现实混为一谈了。把梦视为单纯的感官刺激，也就是幻觉。所以孩子们已经忘记了梦还能有别的意思。梦不再代表人们对现实的不满，不再是心中理想的具象，而仅仅是身边现实的一部分，是平日体验的复制品。看不到别的可能性，只有接受现状这一个选择，所以孩子们当然没法露出欢笑。”  
“可我们是秘封俱乐部。对我们而言梦是特殊的。不是吗？”

玛艾露贝莉认为梦是特别的，她现在珍视的一切全都始于最初的那一场美梦。  
宇佐见莲子认为梦是特别的，而她现在所做的一切全是为了不让噩梦成为现实。


	32. Chapter 32

玛艾露贝莉出院的那天，莲子也给她带了慰问礼品。等到两人都跑累了，找了处长椅坐下来时，莲子才将那礼物从背包里拿了出来。是模仿了石蒜外形的发簪。  
这一幕里，莲子说她想亲自给对方戴上发簪，所以玛艾露贝莉转过了身，任由对方抚摸着她那在住院期间留下来的长发。  
“我从小就讨厌彼岸花。”玛艾露贝莉说。  
“是吗？我还以为你一定很喜欢它的。我很喜欢。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为对我们秘封俱乐部来说，彼岸花还有另一个意义。只有我们知道的意义。我们秘封俱乐部所前往的地方，一直都有着彼岸花。莲台野的墓地。先祖们前往的彼世。充满结界裂缝的东京。长满了石蒜的环状公路带……哪里有彼岸花，哪里就有未知。”

莲子轻轻地将对方的头发捋平，卷起，然后插上了发簪。  
“还记得我说过的那句话吗？‘地上几乎没有不可思议的事情了’那句。”  
“恩。”  
“那句话我说错了。”  
“为什么？”

贯穿大地的天逆鉾。深不见底的天岩户。在玛艾露贝莉眼前的是漫山遍野的彼岸花。  
眼前的这些都不是她真正想要的。


	33. 真正的愿望

“今晚乌云密布，看不到星星和月亮。所以今夜的我不是秘封俱乐部的莲子，这一刻也不是俱乐部的活动。”   
轻轻提起裙摆，莲子跨过喷泉沿，走进了冰冷的池水里。在玛艾露贝莉眼里，莲子像是半个身子掉入了月亮之中。  
“不是跟谁都行。也不是随便什么样的梦都可以。哪怕不是梦，只是司空见惯的景色也好。我想看的是梅莉你眼中的景色。”  
莲子转过身。  
“我也想让你了解我所知道的那个世界。月球上存在的，以永眠取代死亡的古老种族。火星上那个没有研发出轮子的文明。时间加速下的跳动变星。宇宙中心的晨雾之柱……总有一天我也会让你见识到的。”  
然后，她向玛艾露贝莉伸出了手。  
“现在就先让我看看你眼中的世界吧。被人们遗忘的，拥有高度文明的月之都，和因为人类来访而感到忧郁的月兔们。一直以来能看到那个世界的，就只有梅莉你一个人啊。”

明明最终的结果并没有改变。从结果上看，莲子的确是想去结界的另一侧……可有什么跟之前不一样，而那具体是什么，玛艾露贝莉说不上来。只不过那可能是她最初所感受到，但后来逐渐忘记的感觉。  
今夜是十六夜，即寻回遗失之物的夜晚。  
这样想着，玛艾露贝莉握住了莲子伸过来的手。

两人的手心重合的那一瞬，莲子握紧了玛艾露贝莉的手使劲一拉。失去平衡的玛艾露贝莉就跌向了莲子的怀中。而莲子也没站稳。少女们就这样一同跌入了水中。  
时间就在此刻停驻。

飞溅的水珠表面反射的银白。莲子描绘的未来，少女双眼中映出的星光，和好不容易迈出的那一小步。

玛艾露贝莉想把这一切都铭刻在心中。

这场美梦也终将完结。  
待她睁开双眼时，两人的关系一定会有所变化。那变化会是好是坏，玛艾露贝莉也不清楚。听了莲子的话，她也稍微对前方的路有了丝期待。  
到了明天，她一定会在别的地点，跟不一样的莲子一同面对新的问题。那或许会是不值一提的小事。也可能会令她痛苦到忘记之前所体验过的……  
可是，从梦中醒来后的那个她，还能够确切地忆起在这一幕中所感受到的幸福吗？还是说，此时此刻她看到听到闻到触摸到感受到的一切都会如雨中的泪水般，消逝于无数的梦境和回忆之中？  
她不想忘记这一切。

可以的话，她想握紧双手，让时间的砂砾不再从指间溜走。让这一刻永远停驻。  
所以她再次闭上了双眼。

即使在这梦之朝雾中一定会迎来黎明，也有办法将这须臾变作永恒。  
——拜托了。请在这里多停留一会。  
——请在这里多停留一小会……

仿佛猜到了对方心中所想，莲子握紧了她的手。

  
“梦是可以变成现实的（你不需要一个人承担全部）。”  
  
“睁开双眼吧！”  
“我们一起的话，一定可以将你的梦变成现实。”  
  
在这漫长梦境的尽头，玛艾露贝莉第一次睁开了双眼。  



	34. 终章

然后，少女们坠入满月。


End file.
